Amor e obseção
by As mad as one can get
Summary: Harry acaba sendo salvo por uma garota desconhecida que afinal é filha de Albus. Agora que Voldemort esta de volta toda a ajuda é pouca. Será que finalmente perceberemos a razão porque Voldemort nutre tanto ódio por Albus. Começa no principio do 5º livro.
1. O ataque

Amor e obsessão

Não, eu não me chamo J. K. Rowling ( mas raptei alguns dos seus personagens _**masculinos**_ para meu divertimento).=)

Esta não é a minha 1ª fic , embora eu só tenha escrito outra que não passou do 2º capitulo , por isso eu agradecia se me pudessem deixar a vossa opinião. Tentarei deixar a minha história o mais parecido possível com o original. A historia inicia-se no principio do 5º livro embora isso não queira dizer ..que não possa mudar algo nos livros anteriores sempre que isso me possa ajudar na narrativa.

P.S. Apesar do enredo iniciar-se a partir do 5º livro a data não será a mesma , a historia inicia-se no fim de Agosto de 2009.

1º Cp . O ataque.

_**Que**_ _**dia**_ _**infernal **_pensou Serena. Serena era uma garota de 15 anos de estatura média, cabelos louros ondulados de tal modo compridos que lhe davam pelos joelhos.

_**Está**_ _**demasiado**_ _**calor **_pensou__novamente ao abrir os seus olhos , de um verde tão profundo que qualquer um que os olhasse atentamente poderia perder-se neles , para a tarde quente de verão.

Quando se tinha esgueirado do orfanato tinha-o feito para fugir ao calor opressivo que se fazia sentir dentro do edifício , mas parecia que nas ruas de Londres se sentia o mesmo .

_**Sinto**_ _**algo**_ _**estranho**_ , _**algo**_ _**diferente**_ , _**alguma**_ _**coisa**_ _**vai**_ _**acontecer. **_Serena seguia por uma das muitas ruelas de Londres tentando passar despercebida , ela detestava ser o centro das atenções desde que se podia lembrar.

_Anormal_ ,_que_ _pensas_ _que_ _estas_ a _fazer_? _Não_ _toques_ _nos_ _nossos_ _brinquedos_, _ainda_ _os_ _infectas_ _com_ _as_ _tuas_ _mãos_ _nojentas_ . O _quê ? Brincar? Achas que nos vamos brincar com una anormal como tu?_

Realmente as suas primeiras lembranças quando estava acompanhada não eram das melhores , alias nenhuma das lembranças em que não estava sozinha eram melhores .

_Ela , com namorado ? Por favor!? Com a cara dela ? _

_Arabella , então , ela não tem culpa de ter uma cara de meter medo._

Sim os seus colegas no orfanato fazem questão de lhe fazerem a vida num inferno . Porquê ? Bem , porquê ela era a única anormal em todo o orfanato , pelo menos fora a resposta que tivera ao fazer-lhes a mesma pergunta .

Por muito que fizesse para ignorá-los ás vezes tornava-se bastante difícil . Sabendo isto torna-se mais fácil compreender a sua necessidade de se isolar . Qualquer um que sofresse os mesmos maus tratos procuraria achar-se sozinho tanto quanto possível . Sim , maus tratos , não apenas dos outros órfãos mas também dos responsáveis pelo orfanato embora não a agredissem fisicamente as agressões verbais que lhe eram forçadas por todos que interagiam consigo eram suficientes para a tornarem na pessoa completamente introvertida que era .

É verdade que dissera a si mesma que tinha fugido novamente do orfanato por causa do calor sufocante que lá se fazia sentir mas no fundo sabia que o fizera para escapar a opressão não do calor mas sim a das pessoas que lá se encontravam .

……………………………………........................................................................................

Dudley dirigia-se para casa naquele fim de tarde como seu bando .

_**Ainda era cedo se conseguisse apanhar algum garoto desprevenido ainda se poderia divertir mais um pouco , afinal apenas tinham apanhado três garotos hoje depressa perderam todo o interesse … se não queria perder o seu titulo tinha de treinar mais .**_

Ao chegar ao parque da sua rua , Dudley deparasse com algo inesperado mas não indesejado .

Estaria a ver bem ? Uma garota atravessava o parque nesse momento . E que garota . No sol de fim do dia as ondas dos seus cabelos ganhavam tons acobreados que os faziam parecer em chamas , a sua pele tinha uma tonalidade dourada , a sua face de nariz pequeno levemente arrebitado , boca de lábios cheios e belos olhos que pareciam distantes . Tudo isto num corpo que se adivinhava bem torneado e flexível faziam dela uma visão mais que apetecível .

_**Talvez não seja de um garoto que eu precise para me divertir um pouco afinal . **_Pensou Dudley dirigindo-se para a garota com o bando de brutamontes que o seguia no seu encalço .

**Olá , nunca te tinha visto por aqui antes .**

**Ha …há **Serena foi apanhada despercebida de tão embrenhada nos seus pensamentos não se apercebera da aproximação de um grupo de garotos .

**Está um pouco tarde para andares assim sozinha .**

**Não eu…**

**Deves estar perdida eu acompanho-te a casa é perigoso andar sozinha á noite **

_**Não ia deixar aquela belezinha escapar tão facilmente . É verdade que já tinha uma namorada mas como se costuma dizer , para melhor muda-se sempre e aquela garota era de longe mais bela que qualquer das namoradas que tivera .**_

……………………………………_**..............................................................................**_

Harry seguia em direcção ao parque de Little Whinging precisava de estar sozinho toda esta espera estava a deixá-lo demasiado agitadiço , a volta de Voldemort o silencio dos seus amigos , mas por incrível que pareça isso não era o que o atormentara durante a noite . O que realmente o atormentava era a morte de Cedric ,apesar de todos lhe afirmarem que ele fizera tudo o que estava ao seu alcance , ele sabia que a sua morte era da sua responsabilidade

Ao atravessar a rua para o parque Harry apercebeu-se do bando do seu primo .

_**Com**__**certeza**__**Dudley**__**deve andar a treinar os seus golpes de boxe em algum coitado , não é sem razão que os garotos das redondezas ficam aterrorizados sempre que se apercebem da sua presença .**_

**A sério não é necessário .**

_**Isto**__**não é a voz de nenhum garoto . **_Pensou Harry dirigindo-se rapidamente para onde o grupo se encontrava .

**Agora também atacas garotas Dudley ,eu sabia que só atacas os mais fracos mas nunca pensei que chegasses ao ponto de atacares garotas . **Dudley temia-o nunca o quereria confrontar , mas de certeza que também não quereria mostrar medo em frente aos garotos que o seguiam ,isto podia-se tornar complicado mas ele não podia abandonar a garota nas mãos do seu primo .

**Que estas aqui a fazer anormal ?**

_**Anormal**_** ? **_**Porque lhe chamam anormal ? **_Pensou__Serena olhando para o garoto que se aproximava .

Este parecia ser de estatura média de aparência franzina e as suas roupas que pareciam ser-lhe demasiado grandes apenas serviam para acentuar essa qualidade .Tinha cabelos negros desgrenhados que pareciam endomaveis e uns olhos verdes que pareciam conter uma grande tristeza . Foi ao olhar para os seus olhos que Serena soube que poderia confiar totalmente naquele garoto e quem não sabia sequer o nome .

**Estás** **bem** . Perguntou Harry ao reparar que ela o observava .

**Sim obrigado .**

**É melhores não falares sequer com ele sabes . Esse anormal é um rufião inveterado é de tal modo marginal que anda a estudar num colégio para casos sem recuperação .**

_**Era mais fácil de acreditar se te estivesses a referir a ti **_pensou Serena .

_**Tu e a tua mania de te meteres no que não te diz respeito Harry , provavelmente ela não passa da nova conquista do teu primo de certeza que ela só está á procura das palavras certas para te xingar tal como todas as suas namoradas anteriores .**_

**Não digas isso!**

A exclamação apanhou todos de surpresa .

**Não** **lhe** **chames** **isso** ! Diz Serena indignada .

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse reagir tudo mudou de repente os amigos e Dudley percentindo o perigo desbarataram rapidamente correndo como se a própria morte os perseguisse ficando apenas Serena ,Harry e Dudley no meio do parque . Tinha escurecido sem que se apercebessem disso mas apesar de se encontrarem no exterior sentiam-se como se estivessem enclausurados .

_**Dementors**_ pensou Harry _**tenho**_ _**que**_ _**os**_ _**tirar**_ _**daqui .**_

O **que** **estas** a **fazer?**

O **que queres dizer ?**

**Eu sei que estas a fazer isto .**

_**De que estariam os dois a falar ?**_

**Pára**__**se**__**não parares eu vou dizer ao meu pai .**

**Cala**_**-**_**te Dudley a **noite parecia ter-se enchido com um nevoeiro negro que agora os envolvia não deixando passar qualquer luz ou son .

**Se não parares levas .**

ZAS . Dudley acertou um soco na cabeça de Harry e saiu correndo na direcção em que Harry achava estarem os dementors . **DUDLEY SEU IDIOTA , **gritou Harry .

Harry queria ir atraz do seu primo , mas não podia deixar a garota sozinha mas com o efeito que os dementors têm nas pessoas ela deveria estar demasiado aterrorizada para se mexer .

**Vamos , aquele garoto corre perigo não corre , então vamos .**

**Mas…não tens medo ?**

**Nunca estive tão assustada em toda a minha vida , mas é melhor despacharmo-nos .**

_**Ela**_ _**tinha razão , apesar dos dementors terem sido mandados atrás de si não lhe parecia que eles fossem deixar o seu primo em paz .**_

**Tens razão , vamos .**

Ambos começaram a correr na direcção que Dudley tinha seguido . A sua frente ouviram um guincho estridente .

**Dudley para onde estas nós estamos a chegar **disseHarry

Quando chegaram ao pé dele um dementor estava debruçado sobre Dudley

**EXPECTO** **PATRONOS **gritou** Harry apontando a sua varinha e correndo para o seu primo .**

**Serena só teve tempo de se perguntar onde se avia metido antes de tudo escurecer á sua volta .**

**N. A. Este é o primeiro capitulo espero que gostem . Eu sei que não difere muito do principio do 5º livro mas no prossimo já notaram grandes diferenças .Obrigado pelo vosso tempo e é claro L e R , BEIJOS .**


	2. Um novo começo

Amor e obsessão

Não Harry Potter não me pertence ,eu também só penso nele como um irmão mais novo , mas quanto a alguns dos outros mm…alguém tem o numero da J. K. Rowling J

Cá esta o 2º capitulo , esta narrativa vai ter muitas reviravoltas por isso provavelmente só vão conseguir compreender completamente o enredo no final afinal sempre é uma historia de mistério o que não significa que não englobe qualquer dos outras categorias. Vamos então á historia.

Cp. 2

-Serena ?

_**Já seria hora de levantar no orfanato ?**_

-Serena ?

_**Que se estava a passar , porque é que as suas colegas de quarto a chamavam por Serena ? Normalmente era apenas tratada por adjectivos do tipo " esquisita '' , "estranha ''ou a sua preferida "anormal ''**_

-Serena estas bem ?

Serena levanta-se lentamente abrindo os olhos .

-On…onde estou ,quem é o senhor ?

Diz Serena dirigindo-se ao senhor que lhe falara .

-Como sabe o meu nome ?

-Ó sim peço desculpa ,que indelicado da minha parte , deixa-me apresentar-me meu nome é Albus

Dumbledore director de Hogwartes escola de magia e feitiçaria .

Serena tinha aproveitado para estudar o quarto onde se encontrava neste momento . Ela estava sentada numa cama de quatro colunas as cortinas desta tinham os mesmos tons outonais que as roupas de cama e esta parecia-lhe enorme . Do lado esquerdo ao fundo havia uma grande janela também com cortinas das mesmas cores , sob esta estava uma escrivaninha em madeira escura e ao lado havia uma porta . Do lado direito havia uma gigantesca lareira onde ardia um fogo convidativo em frente deste estava um sofá e duas poltronas em vermelho dourado e ao lado da lareira estava outra porta . De ambos os lados da cama havia uma mesinha com um castiçal com a forma de uma serpente que segurava a vela em seus anéis e o que pareciam ser vários frascos em vidro de diferentes formas e feitios cheios com líquidos de estranhas cores e texturas , em frente á cama encontrava-se uma terceira porta . O senhor que lhe falava estava sentado numa poltrona em uma berrante cor roxa , que chocava totalmente com o resto do quarto , ao lado direito da cama .

_**Espera , será que entendi bem ?**_

-O senhor disse magia e feitiçaria !?

-Albus por favor .

-Como ?

-Trata-me por Albus .

-Albus .

O senhor envergava o que á primeira vista parecia ser uma longa túnica que lhe cobria os pés e um longo chapéu bicudo ambos de um forte ton canário ,tinha os cabelos e a barba longos e totalmente brancos e atrás de uns óculos em meia lua equilibrados na ponta do se nariz podiam ver-se uns brilhantes olhos azuis .

-Sim , apesar de ser pensamento comum de que a magia não existe isso não é de todo verdade ,nós os feiticeiros decidimos que nos segregaríamos dos muggles ( ao ver a expressão de confusão de Serena Albus apressou-se a elucida-la ) muggles são pessoas não magicas pessoas que não podem fazer magias Decidimos isso após rumores da nossa existência os fazerem matarem milhares entre os seus , o medo que sentiam relativamente ao que desconheciam ou não entendiam o que no fundo era diferente levou-os a virarem-se contra si próprios , depois de tomada a decisão todos os nossos contactos com eles foram cortados e a nossa existência foi deixada ao esquecimento fazendo apenas parte de fábulas e lendas .

-Mas com o passar dos tempos não acha que talvez tenhamos alcançado alguma sabedoria ?

-Devo concordar que eles evoluirão significativamente , mas apesar de existirem excepções , o mesmo medo encontra-se enraizado profundamente no seu inconsciente . Há demasiado em jogo para arriscarmos .

-Eu compreendo . _**Isso**_ _**explicava**_ _**tudo**_ o _**que**_ _**se**_ _**passara**_ _**durante**_ _**essa**_ _**tarde**_ .

-Os garotos que estavam comigo , eles estão bem .

-Ó sim sim ,mas podemos continuar a nossa conversa amanhã a vossa aventura de hoje deixou-te bastante esgotada o melhore agora seria descansares .

-Que horas são ? pergunta Serena exaltada tentando-se levantar da cama . Tenho de voltar para o orfanato . Miss Crawford estava apenas á procura de um motivo para a castigar e se era tão tarde como tudo a levava a crer o castigo desta vez não se limitaria apenas á limpeza do orfanato como da última vez , desta vez algo lhe dizia que as chagas não se limitariam as suas mãos ._** Sinto-me como os meus ossos se tivessem transformado em gelatina que se passa comigo ?**_Pensa__Serena__ao__não__conseguir levantar-se da cama .

_**-**_Descansa eu já tratei de tudo - diz Albus entregando-lhe um dos frascos que se encontravam nas mesinhas - É melhor tomares isto , vai-te ajudar a descansar . Amanhã eu irei ao orfanato para finalizar os papeis .

_**-**_Quais papeis - pergunta Serena já novamente deitada e quase a dormir

_**-**_Os__papeis__para__eu te adoptar é claro - diz Albus risonho

_**O QUÊ , é o **_pensamento de Serena antes de se perder novamente no seu inconsciente .

_**Cá está mais um capitulo , deixei-vos outra vez pendurados não foi , mas isso vai ser bastante comum nos meus capítulos espero que me perdoem . De novo obrigado pelo vosso tempo e por favor L. e R.**_

_**BEIJOS**_


	3. Dúvidas e misterio

Mnn…. Desculpem , esperem só mais um pouco , estava á procura do meu B. I. Não , não me chamo J. K. Rowling

Ok bem , este capitulo contem cenas fortes ( sim esse tipo de cenas ) por isso se não têm pelo menos 18 anos RUA DAQUI PARA FORA SEUS GRANDES PERVERTIDOS . Dito isto , obrigado e aproveitem .

C.P.3- Duvidas e mistério

-Albus , não podes estar a falar a sério .

-É o lugar mais seguro…

O professor de poções e o director encontravam-se no seu escritório engrossados numa acesa disputa .

-É demasiado publico , o risco é demasiado grande .

-Já está decidido Severos , Serena virá para Hogwartes no principio do semestre .

O olhar brincalhão na face de Dumbledore tinha sido substituído por um semblante que radiava autoridade , á sua frente não se encontrava o idoso simpático que adorava doces , á sua frente estava o poderoso feiticeiro que vencera Grinwald . Severos sabia perceber quando deveria desistir , mas tal não significava que se devia dar por derrotado .

-Como queira Director .

* * *

Ela encontrava-se nua na sua cama á sua espera e ele podia ver pelos seus olhos o quanto ela o desejava , ele mantinha-se de pé em frente á cama contemplando-a , finalmente após tanto tempo tinha conseguido ela era finalmente sua . Agora apercebia-se que a quisera desde o primeiro instante em que a vira apesar de ao principio ter fingido indiferença , mas agora ela finalmente seria sua , só sua . As suas feições tornaram-se diabólicas ,ele sabia o quanto ela era desejada por ambos os sexos afinal ela era a feiticeira mais bela que alguma vez vira e a sua inteligência não lhe ficava atrás , ela era perfeita sendo pois natural que ele fosse o seu companheiro afinal ele também era perfeito . Ele foi tirado dos seus pensamentos pelo gemido vindo da cama o que o fés sorrir , um sorriso predatório próprio de um predador prestes a lançar-se sobre a sua presa . Despiu-se comum movimento da sua varinha e pousou-a na mesinha deitando-se de seguida .Antes que ela se pode-se aperceber ele puxou-a para debaixo de si ao que ela respondeu com um gemido fazendo a sua enorme erecção crescer ainda mais .

-Shsh minha gatinha depois da espera que me fizestes passar acho que tenho o direito de provar todas as tuas delicias -diz antes de provar finalmente a sua boca . Nada do que imaginara se podia comparar ao sabor da sua boca ou ao calor do seu corpo . A o terminar o beijo nota que ela se agita e geme debaixo de si , sim definitivamente a sua feiticeirinha era uma gatinha fogosa . Desta vez ele volta a sua atenção para a sua orelha mordiscando-a dando-lhe de seguida beijos leves no pescoço .

-Por…por favor - implora ela gemendo .

-Calma meu bichinho , as melhores coisas devem ser apreciadas devagar - exclama ele agarrando-lhe o seio direito começando a brincar com o seu mamilo beijando-a novamente . Ele iria-lhe mostrar todo o prazer que lhe poderia dar , o prazer que nenhum outro seria capas de lhe dar . Sim , ele deixalaí-a louca de prazer e ela veria que ele era o único para si . Com o sorriso predatório de volta á sua face ele afasta - lhe as coxas e coloca-se entre elas , por fim depois de anos pensou , investindo de seguida , mas ele só alcançou o quão grande era a sua conquista ao transpor uma barreira fazendo a sua presa gritar de prazer e gemer de dor. Sim ele não podia esperar por melhor , ela não pertencera a nenhum outro e agora isso nunca iria acontecer , ao sentir ela mexer-se debaixo de si procurando aumentar a sua proximidade ele agarrou-lhe a cintura e possuiu-a ferozmente e enquanto os seus cada vez mais altos gritos de prazer o faziam tomá-la mais rápida e profundamente ele pensou , desta vez ninguém a tirará de mim , por fim ele penetra-a o mais profundamente possível explodindo dentro dela .

-HELENAAAAAAA!?

Olhos vermelhos abrem-se na escuridão . Apenas um sonho . Helena numa seria sua Dumbledore fizera questão disso . Mas ele teria a sua vingança ou ele não fosse Lorde Voldemort . Sim e ela seria de facto doce muito doce . As gargalhadas que se seguiram poderiam aterrorizar mesmo os mais bravos Aurors .

* * *

Harry , Hermione , Ron e Ginny estavam num dos quartos de Grimmuald Place a fazer limpezas no dia seguinte á audiência de Harry .

-Achas que ela vai ficar bem Harry ?

-Não sei Hermione .

-Pergunto-me quem será a mãe dela ?

-Ron isso não nos diz respeito .

-Vá lá Hermione , não me digas que não estás intrigada pelo súbito aparecimento dessa filha do Dumbledore .

-O Ron tem uma certa razão , porque é que o director manteve segredo sobre esta filha até agora .

-Gin todos sabemos o quão secretivo é Dumbledore alem disso se ele escondeu a filha ele devia ter boas razões para isso - disse Hermione .

-Eu só espero que ela fique bem afinal foi por minha causa que ela se feriu , se não fosse ela provavelmente eu e o meu primo estaríamos mortos

-Ainda não consegui perceber como ela conseguiu destruir cinco Dementors sem varinha -suspira Ron

-Ora ela é filha do Dumbledore , de que é que estavas á espera .

-Ó Hermione - dizem os outros três em coro acabando os quatro as gargalhadas

* * *

Passado dois dias da sua chegada a Grimmuald Place Serena ainda se encontrava de cama ela estava mais fraca do que haviam pensado e Poppi tinha decidido mantê-la de cama por enquanto

-Eu não gosto de mentir - diz Serena segurando a caixa que Dumbledore lhe tinha entregue ao chegar

-Eu sei Serena mas esta é a melhor solução ,todos ficarão mais seguros , mas a escolha é tua Serena o que me dizes ?

-Está bem pai - diz Serena dirigindo-se a Dumbledore que se encontrava sentado na mesma poltrona da última vez , ao seu lado de pé estava um homem alto e esguio de cabelos lisos , negros que lhe davam pelos ombros tinha olhos negros que pareciam não querer mostrar nada do que poderia passar atraz destes a sua boca era de lábios finos mas cheios e o seu nariz um pouco grande conferiam-lhe um ar austero .

-Serena este é o professor Snape , entre nós os dois vamos ensinar-te tudo o que necessitas para iniciares o ano lectivo sem problemas . Mas primeiro é melhor abrires o teu presente .

Só nesse momento Serena se lembrou da caixa que segurava .

-Ó é linda - dentro da caixa encontrava-se uma varinha , mas contrariamente ao que era comum esta varinha não era de madeira mas sim de cristal .

-É a tua varinha Serena pega-lhe , vá lá ela foi feita para ti . Eu coloquei-lhe um feitiço para parecer uma simples varinha de teixo. Só tu seras capaz de ver a sua verdadeira forma.

Ao pegar-lhe a varinha ilumina-se após alguns minutos o brilho diminuí mas continua a radiar da varinha .

Serena desviou a sua atenção do seu pai para o homem que este lhe apresentara - é um prazer professor Snape obrigado pelo seu tempo , tenho a certeza de que deve ser uma pessoa ocupada .

Esta apresentação de Serena apesar de completamente diferente da que receberia de qualquer outra pessoa que estivesse na sua situação não era de todo inesperada vindo dela ,afinal ela sempre pusera os outros primeiro .

-Tal como disse eu sou uma pessoa ocupada e como perder tempo a tentar ensinar a uma miúda mimada eu pretendo despachar isto o mais rápido possível -Severos apercebeu-se que esta acertou Serena em cheio , mas em vez desta desatar a chorar ou começar aos gritos ela calou-se e acenou para que continua-se , ele conhecia aquele olhar ele estava agora mais do que nunca determinada a mostrar-lhe que ensinar-lhe não seria uma perda de tempo .

-Tenho que me ausentar por agora ,vou deixar-vos com as vossas lições - dito isto Dumbledore levanta-se e sai do quarto .

-Por onde começamos professor ?

N.A. Isto começa a tornar-se interessante , L. e R. 

OBRIGADO


	4. Amigos e inimigos

Não . não me chamo J. K. Rowling e nenhum dos seus personagens me pertence .

C.P.4 Amigos e inimigos

Serena finalmente estava recuperada do ataque que acontecera no final de Agosto e as lições que avia tomado do professor Snape e do seu pai aviam acabado á alguns dias atraz deixando-a pronta para iniciar o ano em Hogwartes , alem disso ela fizera amizade com os garotos que se encontravam em Grimmauld Place consigo . Hermione era a sua melhor fonte quando queria fazer alguma pesquisa ou quando queria trocar ideias sobre alguma matéria , Ginny era a melhor para lhe dar dicas sobre os costumes e vida quotidiana do mundo mágico , Ron era o maior em relação a anima-la mas quem mais lhe era chegado era sem dúvida Harry , havia qualquer coisa que lhe dizia que acontecesse o que acontecesse ele sempre a entenderia e estaria sempre do seu lado . Mas apesar de tudo Serena sentia-se abatida , pela primeira vez na sua vida ela tinha amigos , verdadeiros amigos e mentia-lhes .

Albus dissera-lhe que não havia outra maneira de protegê-los mas mesmo assim isso não a fizera sentir melhor , ela própria continuava sem entender a sua ensistencia em faze-la passar por sua filha . Para falar a verdade ainda nem sequer entendera por que é que Albus decidira adopta-la , é verdade que ficara muito interessado não só pelo facto dela ser uma feiticeira mas também por ela não só não constar no livro dos nomes (1) em Hogwartes como também nunca em nenhuma altura ter feito ou ter mostrado qualquer aptidão para a magia , bem nenhuma excepto o dia do ataque dos Dementors . Ela não se lembrava de nada mas segundo Harry , depois deste se ter livrado de dois deles haviam aparecido mais cinco eram demasiados para Harry o seu patronos era bastante poderoso mas consumia demasiada energia alem do facto de Harry ser bastante afectado por eles . Segundo Harry no momento em que seriam atacados uma luz intensa envolvera Serena e ao desaparecer esta tinha-se transformado num unicórnio ao sentir esta nova presença os Dementors mantiveram-se longe mas não desistiram das suas presas , vendo que eles não partiriam o unicórnio erguera-se nas patas traseiras e do seu corno saíra um feixe de luz prateada coma forma de uma esfera que se expandira gradualmente ,passara através deles fazendo-o fechar os olhos por momentos . Quando os abrira novamente a rua á sua estava completamente normal e Serena encontrava-se desmaiada um pouco á sua frente .

Albus acabara por conseguir que Harry não comentasse o que se avia passado com Serena para a segurança desta ao que ele avia concordado . Albus pensava que alguém deveria ter-lhe suprimido os seus poderes e apagado os seus registos de Hogwartes , mas para ser capaz de fazer algo assim era preciso um feiticeiro bastante poderoso , mas segundo Albus não existia feiticeiro com tamanho poder .

Apesar da sua existência ser no mínimo estranha a atitude de Albus levava-a a querer que este não só não o estranhava como parecia que o avia esperado .

-As listas já chegaram - a voz de Ron veio-a tirar dos seus pensamentos

Nesse momento Serena encontrava-se no quarto que Harry partilhava com Ron , Hedwing estava no seu colo mordiscando os petiscos que ela lhe dava enquanto Harry lhe limpava a gaiola . Ron acabara de entrar no quarto com três envelopes na mão .

-As listas dos livros para este ano - repete Ron

POP Fred e George acabavam de se materializar ao lado de Harry

-Parece que já temos um novo professor de DCMN (2) -disse Fred

-Sim , é o que parece Fred .

-Porque dizes isso George ? -pergunta Harry

-O livro dessa matéria foi mudado ,já não era sem tempo Dumbledore estava com problemas para arranjar um substituto .

-Porquê ?- perguntou Serena

-Bem não é de espantar considerando o que acontecera aos professores anteriores -disse George

-Sim , é verdade -Harry tinha-lhe contado as suas diversas aventuras durante os anos anteriores e a suposta maldição que cairia sobre o professor de DCMN .

-Não pode ser .

-Que se passa -diz Serena preocupada dirigindo-se para Ron

-Eu… eu sou perfeito -exclama Ron passando o seu distintivo a Harry

-QUÊ!?- gritaram os gémeos em uníssono - não pode ser , ninguém no seu juízo perfeito te faria perfeito

-Tenho a certeza que se o Ron foi escolhido para perfeito foi porque ele o merece -diz Serena com um ar divertido . As semanas que passara com eles fizera-a ver que apesar dos gémeos adorarem atormentar o seu irmão mais novo eles não o adoravam menos por isso .

Nesse momento Hermione entra no quarto - o Harry eu sabia eu também sou perfeita

-Não Hermione , o perfeito é o Ron - diz Harry atirando-lhe o distintivo

A pulseira que Albus lhe dera para quando precisa-se de se comunicar com ela aquecera levemente o que significava que este precisava de lhe falar . O que quereria Albus agora ?

N.A. Espero que este capitulo tenha respondido a algumas das vossas perguntas , L. e R. obrigado .

(1) Supostamente , quando nasce uma criança com poderes mágicos o seu nome aparece no livro de registo de Hogwartes

(2) DCMN - são as iniciais de Defesa Contra Magia Negra


	5. Preparações e decepções

**Não , não me chamo J. K. Rowling ( alguém sabe falsificar documentos ) o . -**

**Desculpem ter demorado tanto com o novo capitulo e sei que o último foi um pouco curto por isso como forma de me desculpar hoje vou postar um enorme aproveitem**

**CP.5 Preparações e decepções **

**-Pai , queria ver-me .**

**-Ó Serena , senta-te por favor ,precisamos de falar**

**-Passa-se alguma coisa de errado -diz Serena sentando-se na poltrona que Albus lhe indicava**

**-Amanhã começa o novo ano em Hogwartes e eu queria porte a par de todos os detalhes da historia que será de conhecimento publico sobre o teu súbito aparecimento . A tua mãe era uma muggleborne que conheci em Portugal chamada Helena . Acabamos por nos apaixonar mas , sem eu saber porquê , quando fui chamado a Londres de repente devido a um ataque em grande escala a vários membros da Ordem ao voltar para o refugio onde Helena deveria estar á minha espera ela simplesmente tinha desaparecido sem qualquer rasto .**

**Um ano depois uma amiga de Helena procurou-me , ela trazia com ela uma bebé de cerca de um ano filha de mim e de Helena , tu Serena . Infelizmente Helena morreu pouco depois do parto mas não sem antes sem pedir á amiga que te trouxe-se até mim juntamente com uma carta a mim dirigida**

**-Continue por favor .**

**-Pouco tempo depois Voldemort assassinou os pais de Harry , ao aperceber-me que nem mesmo bebés seriam poupados decidi esconder-te , pois apesar da sua derrota eu sabia que Voldemort voltaria a erguer-se e que devido ao ódio que sente por mim tu serias o seu alvo principal depois de Harry . Apesar dos perigos ao saberes do regresso de Voldemort não quiseste manter-te nas sombras e decidistes ajudar Harry**

**-Mas e quanto ao orfanato ?**

**-Não te preocupes todo e qualquer rasto que pudesse ligar-te ao teu passado foi completamente apagado **

**De acordo com o chapéu seleccionador podes escolher entre qualquer uma das quatro casas mas eu penso que o melhor é ficares com os Grifindor ,assim poderás ficar com os teus amigos alem que devido a estares no 5º ano poderás ficar nos mesmos aposentos que Hermione . O que achas ?**

**O sorriso com que Serena lhe respondera era mais do que elucidativo .Albus sabia o quanto custava a Serena mentir aos seus amigos mas ele sabia que era demasiado cedo para se saber a verdade e ele não se atrevia a mudar o que apenas se poderia chamar de destino .**

**-Infelizmente não te posso levar á estação amanhã mas eu pedi a Molly e irás com os teus amigos **

**-Não faz mal , eu não me importo Ms. Wesley é muito simpática**

**-Só mais uma coisa com o começo das aulas eu não poderei continuar as tuas lições para aprenderes a controlar a tua magia mas o professor Snape tomará o meu lugar por isso não precisas de te preocupar **

**-Eu percebo**

**-Serena quero que saibas que sempre que precisares poderás vir ter comigo ao meu escritório a palavra passe aparecerá na pulseira que te dei . **

**-Claro que sim -diz Serena sorrindo**

**Nesse instante ouve-se bater á porta**

**-Entre - diz Albus**

**-Director , eu não queria encumodar - exclama Harry entrando no escritório**

**-Tolice meu rapaz ,entra , mas o que me querias ?**

**-Bem na…na verdade eu andava á procura da Serena - diz Harry corando**

**-Á minha procura ? - pergunta Serena a Harry sorrindo-lhe o que tem como consequência fazer-lho corar ainda mais profundamente**

**-Bem sim …é que…bem…eu …sabes e eu…sabes**

**Ao ver o ar de grande atrapalhação de Harry Albus decide salva-lo de maiores embaraços **

**-Serena parece que perdemos a hora Molly deve ter pedido ao Harry para te chamar para o jantar**

**-Não me tinha apercebido que era tão tarde**

**-É melhor irem antes que Molly ponha a casa toda atraz de vocês**

**-Pai não vai jantar connosco?**

**-Não Serena , infelizmente tenho assuntos a tratar ainda hoje - ao ver a tristeza de Serena Albus diz-lhe -Mas primeiro que tal um abraço **

**-É claro pai - diz Serena abraçando-o**

**-Vão lá então**

**-Vamos Harry - diz Serena agarrando-lhe a mão , o que tem por consequência a volta do embaraço de Harry - é melhor não fazermos esperar Ms. Wesley **

**Albus não pode deixar de se aperceber que Harry apesar de embaraçado por estar de mãos dadas com Serena não conseguia esconder o sorriso que subserreptivamente se plantara tão firmemente na sua face . **_**Acho que nunca quis tanto que as coisas não ocorrecem como as tenho planeado**_** . Pensou Albus vendo o casal sair do escritório .**

……………………………………

* * *

**-Meu senhor ? - Bellatrix encontrava-se de joelhos em frente ao trono **

**-Diz Bellatrix - a maneira como aquela mulher se lhe oferecia era escandalosa o que só o fazia enojar-se .Era verdade que Bellatrix apesar de ter passado anos em Azkabhan e de apenas de lá ter saído á pouco tempo ainda era uma bela mulher , mas qualquer um que tivesse conhecido a sua Helena sabia que entre as duas não havia qualquer comparação . Onde Bellatrix podia ser a lua Helena seria sempre uma estrela , Bellatrix apenas iluminava com a luz que conseguisse tirar a Helena e apenas quando esta não estava presente . A beleza de Bellatrix era simplesmente vazia .**

**-Meu senhor não achais que eu seria a pessoa mais indicada para esta missão tão importante ?**

**-Bellatrix a minha decisão está tomada esta missão ficará a cargo de Lucios**

**-Mas meu senhor**

**-Já chega - sibila Voldemort levantando-se do seu trono - a minha decisão está tomada . Nagimi vamos retirar-nos por hoje .**

**Dirigindo-se para os seus aposentos Voldemort não conseguia deixar de pensar que se não fosse por Dumbledore Helena agora estaria ao seu lado .**

……………………………………

* * *

**-Harry ?**

**-Diz Ron**

**-A Serena é muito bonita não é Harry ?**

**-Que queres dizer ? -bufa Harry sentindo-se de repente zangado**

**-Eu sabia ,eu sabia , tu gostas da Serena**

**Completamente encarnado Harry tenta fazer-se passar despercebido - Não sei do que estas a falar Ron**

**-Por favor Harry qualquer um percebe que estas caidinho por ela**

**-O QUÊ .Então a Serena…**

**-Tem calma , por incrível que pareça ela ainda não se apercebeu de nada**

**-…**

**-Vá lá Harry diz alguma coisa**

**-Ron eu gosto mesmo dela muito mais do que alguma vez gostei da Cho , e se ela não sente o mesmo**

**Enquanto isso no quarto de Hermione e Ginny ambas já se encontram deitadas**

**-Mione **

**-Mm**

**-Já estas a dormir**

**-Estava**

**-Desculpa**

**-Não faz mal Gin ,que se passa**

**-O Harry gosta da Serena não gosta Mione**

**-Ó Gin**

**-Não faz mal Mione , parece que estamos no mesmo barco não é Mione**

**-Gin**

**-Deixa-la Mione o Ron sempre foi um idiota**

**N.A. Próximo capitulo viagem e chegada a Hogwartes . Durante quanto tempo a existencial de Serena ficará longe do interesse de Voldemort .**

**P.S. L e R por favor T-T**


	6. Novas descobertas

Acham que se eu pedir com jeitinho a J. K. Rowling me arranja alguns cabelos do Tom , estou a pensar em algumas técnicas de clonagem para o trabalho de ciências .

N. A. Apesar de NINGUEM me fazer o favor de me deixar a sua opinião eu pode ver pelo site que existem pessoas que lêem a minha fic por isso tentarei postar um capitulo por semana , provavelmente ao domingo . Qualquer duvida que tenham não se acanhem e perguntem , boa leitura e obrigada pelo vosso tempo .

C.P.6 Novas descobertas

Serena sentia-se um pouco ansiosa , depois de um pequeno almoço bastante copioso devido á opinião de Ms. Weaslley de que ela era "demasiado franzina" , encontrava-se agora em King's Cross com o resto dos seus amigos . _A minha primeira viagem no Hogwartes Express ._

_-_Serena ?

-…

-Serena ,estas bem ?

-Uhm…ó Harry desculpa só estava um pouco distraída .

-Não te preocupes .

-O quê ?

-Não te preocupes Serena , vai correr tudo bem .

Serena não pode deixar de sorrir a Harry , após se terem conhecido melhor Serena deu por si a confiar plenamente em Harry e depois de este lhe ter prometido não revelar nada do seu passado nem mesmo a Ron ou Hermione ela acabou por lhe contar a sua vida no orfanato o que por seu lado levou Harry a contar a sua vida com os Dursley os seus sentimentos de empatia que daí resultou ligou-os profundamente portanto Harry compreendia totalmente os pensamentos que neste momento levavam de assalto a cabeça de Serena .Afinal não lhe parecia que estes divergissem grandemente dos pensamentos que lhe haviam ocorrido na sua primeira viagem no Hogwartes Express .

-Hora o que queres dizer Harry ?

-Cala-te Ron .

-Tu também Hermione .

-Sinceramente Ron , - apesar de Hermione não estar a par do verdadeiro passado de Serena esta percentira que ela não se sentia bem no meio de muita gente mas Ron , como sempre , era demasiado tapado para o perceber - não vez que Serena esta nervosa ?

-Porquê ,afinal Serena é filha de Dumbledore .

-RONALD - gritam Harry , Ginny e Hermione em coro

-Ron sabes muito bem que apenas nós e os membros da ordem devem saber disso - diz Ginny

-Sim Ron , sabes bem o que quem-nós-sabemos faria se descobrisse essa informação - repete Hermione

-Desculpa Serena , eu não pens…

-É claro que não pensastes Ron - exclama Hermione exasperada - esse é o problema Ron , tu nunca pensas .

Não querendo ser a causa de mais uma das muitas discussões entre Ron e Hermione Serena interjecta .

-Temos que ir se não perderemos o comboio - o que teve como resultado o fim da disputa entre os dois seguido dos olhares de agradecimento de Ginny e Harry , parecia que as constantes brigas entre ambos começava a esgotar a paciência de todos .

* * *

_Afinal não havia _nada_ a temer . _Este era o pensamento de Serena no lugar que ocupava entre Ginny e Hermione seguida de Luna no banco em frente encontravam-se Neville Ron e Harry . Ron e Hermione tinham-se apressado a voltar para o compartimento onde se encontravam Serena , Harry Luna , Neville e Ginny depois de terem recebido todas as indicações necessárias do delegado dos alunos . (1)

Neville ouvia atentamente Luna que lhe falava sobre um novo ser magico que o seu pai havia encontrado que seria incluindo no próximo número d'A voz delirante (2) , enquanto isso Ron , Ginny e Harry estavam a ter uma acesa discussão sobre técnicas de Quidditch .

-Sinceramente será que aqueles dois não têm mais nada sobre o que falar -bufa Hermione tirando os olhos do livro que vinha a ler - aposto que ainda não abriram um único livro desde a última vez que estiveram em Hogwartes

-Vá lá Mione a vida não é só estudar .

-Ginny , por favor ?!

No meio de toda esta comoção Serena percebia a terna amizade que os ligava a todos e saber que fazia parte deste grupo de amigos fê-la sentir pela primeira vez na sua vida segura e protegida .

E nesse momento Serena prometeu o si própria que os protegeria com todas as suas forças .

Enquanto este pensamento ocorria a Serena a porta do compartimento abriu-se mostrando um garoto que parecia ser da sua idade , com cabelos louros e lisos corpo delgado e olhos cinzentos . Este encontrava-se entre outros dois garotos que só lhe faziam lembrar uma coisa "brutamontes"

_Nada como lançar uma boa dose de insultos ao Potter e a cambada de maltrapilhos que o seguem para começar bem o novo ano _pensouDraco entrando no compartimento . Mas quando reparou numa garota que numa vira antes não se conseguiu impedir de olhar embasbacado para esta . Nesse momento ala olhava-o directamente e este podia vê-la perfeitamente , A única palavra que lhe ocorria no momento era _perfeita , _o seu rosto em forma de coração , o seu lábio inferior ligeiramente mais cheio que o superior , _serão _tão_ suaves quanto parecem , _os seus longos cabelos de belas ondas douradas e o seu nariz aristocrático faziam por si só uma visão de perder o fôlego . Mas na realidade o que o havia prendido não era nenhum desses atributos , apesar de ter sido impossível terem passado despercebidos , não o que verdadeiramente o prendera foram os seus olhos . Os seus olhos eram verdes mas não um verde comum , não , os seus olhos não tinham nada de comum , eram de um verde profundo , rico . Um verde que ofuscaria a mais bela das esmeraldas , escureceria o mais perfeito quartzo e faria envergonhar

a mais luminosa das granadas .

-Para onde estas a olhar Malfoy ? - pergunta Harry irritado , o olhar que Malfoy lançava a Serena começava a irrita-lo .

A pergunta que Potter lhe lançara trouxe-o de volta ao presente , mas o seu interesse mudara completamente , neste momento Draco queria respostas e não partiria sem as ter .

-Quem és tu , é a primeira vez que te vejo - diz Draco dirigindo-se a Serena .

-Quem pensas que és Malfoy - exclama Ron desta vez

Draco lança a ambos um sorriso predador - só estou a cumprir o meu dever de perfeito , afinal tenho de olhar pelo bem estar de todos os alunos .

-Ora seu m… - começam Ron Ginny e Harry em coro

- Serena - Serena resolveu acabar com a discussão antes que alguém se metesse em problemas

-Como ? - pergunta novamente Draco

-O meu nome é Serena

-Á parece que a vossa nova companheira sabe qual é o seu lugar .

-Cala-te Malfoy - fala desta vez Hermione - não és melhor que nenhum de nós

-Ai é que te enganas sangue de lama

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse responder Serena sibila

- Não lhe chames isso

-O quê - Draco vira-se na direcção de Serena com intenção de a por no seu lugar , mas depara-se com algo inesperado . Apesar de não haver nenhuma demonstração física a irritação de Serena era bastante perceptível nos seus olhos . O verde dos seus olhos adquirira uma tonalidade metálica e a sua íris parecia conter um turbilhão tal era a forma que esta se movia , Draco pensou na beleza das ondas gigantes , antes destas atingirem a costa e destruírem tudo á sua frente . _Belo e letal . Parece que este ano vai ser bastante interessante ._

_-_Crable , Goyle vamos não quero permanecer perto de seres deste tipo mais tempo do que o necessário.

Á e Potter eu vou estar de olho em ti e no teu bando de arruaceiros

* * *

Serena e os seus companheiros seguiam em direcção as carruagens que os levariam o resto do caminho

-Harry?

-Sim Serena ?

-Que criaturas são aquelas ? - pergunta Serena indicando-lhe a frente das carruagens

-Que cria…hã

Todas as carruagens estavam atreladas a umas estranhas criaturas , estas pareciam uma simbiose entre cavalos e dragões . O seu corpo parecia-se com o de um cavalo sub nutrido , os seus ossos eram totalmente visíveis debaixo de uma pele que parecia demasiada esticada ,os seu olhos sem pálpebras pareciam pertencer a algo que já avia morrido e das suas costas saia o que parecia ser um par de asas em couro como as de dragão

-Vamos antes que as carruagens estejam todas ocupadas - diz-lhes Hermione entrando para uma das carruagens ,seguida de Neville antes que Ron pudesse seguir-lhes o exemplo Harry intercepta-o

-Ron que criaturas são aquelas ?

-Que criaturas ?

-As que estão a puxar as carruagens

-Harry de que estas a falar

-Ron , não as consegues ver ?

-Ver o quê ?-diz Ron olhando-os estranhamente - é melhor irmos - afirma antes de entrar por sua vez na carruagem

_Será que andava a ver coisas e se assim era por que é que Harry via o mesmo - _pensou Serena . Olhando para Harry Serena não pode deixar de reparar na sua face consternada , parecia que não era a única a estar preocupada .

-Eu também as vejo .

Ao seu lado encontrava-se Luna

-Vocês são tão sãos como eu . Eu sempre os vi - declara antes dela própria entrar na carruagem .

Harry seguiu-a apesar de mais calmo Serena viu a preocupação nos seus olhos . _Bem -_pensou Serena sorrindo antes de entrar por sua vez na carruagem - _acho que Luna é muito mais do que aparenta á primeira vista . Serena não partilhava nenhuma das reticências que os tinham em relação a Luna ._

……………………………………

* * *

_Serena encontrava-se com a professora MacGonagall á porta do salão de festas esperando o fim da selecção do primeiro ano , os seus amigos já se encontravam nas mesas das suas equipas . Ao chegar MacGonagall dissera-lhe para esperar consigo no Hall indicando ao mesmo tempo aos seus companheiros que seguissem para as suas respectivas mesas . Harry tentou permanecer com ela , mas depois de ter sido ameaçado com detenção e de Serena lhe assegurar que estava tudo bem ele seguiu para a mesa dos Gryffindor (apesar de relutantemente ) . Do salão de festas podia-se ouvir Albus anunciando-a ._

_-Está na hora , vamos lá então ._

_(1) Ron e Hermione só se juntaram aos outros mais tarde porque no seu 5º ano eles são ambos perfeitos e têm que passar pela carruagem dos perfeitos durante a viagem_

_(2) A voz delirante é um jornal escrito pelo pai de Luna . Apesar dos seus artigos excêntricos é nele que se pode confiar para encontrar a verdade sobre as noticias realmente importantes_

_N. A. Um pouco grande eu sei mas a verdade é que tive de cortar parte do capitulo por achar que já se tornara um exagero . Obrigado por lerem e até á próxima ._

_P. S. No próximo capitulo , os primeiros dias de aulas , Umbridge e a continuação das aulas com Snape _

_Pergunto-me como é que Serena vai chegar viva ao fim do próximo capitulo T-T_


	7. Crime e castigo

CONSEGUI , SIIIIM . Finalmente . Tive uma ideia de génio . Contratei uns caras para me raptarem um dos personagens da J. K. Rowling . Agora é só tirar todas estas cordas :-[ (para que é isto tudo) está quase…hã …0 - 0 Na…Nagimi .

Nagimi - %

A correr feito louca com Nagimi no seu encalço

AQUELES GRANDES IDIOTAS !!!

C.P.7 Crime e castigo

A apresentação custara-lhe mais do que imaginara , após a sua entrada no salão de festas todo e qualquer ruído cessou imediatamente e todos os olhares se fixaram em si . Para alguém que não se sente á vontade no meio de multidões isto revelou-se um verdadeiro suplicio . Apesar de tudo Serena manteve-se na sua rota e continuou em direcção á mesa dos professores .

-Tenho o prazer de vos anunciar - começa Dumbledore colocando-se atraz de Serena e pondo as suas mãos sobre os seus ombros continua - que Serena Daimond se juntará a nós durante este novo ano , de acordo com o chapéu seleccionador a menina Daimond pertence á equipa dos Gryffindor , peço-vos que a ajudem a integrar-se e que lhe dêem as boas vindas .

Após um momento e silencio a mesa dos Gryffindor explodiu em aplausos seguida pelas de Hufflepuff e Ravenclaw por fim os Slytherin seguiram-lhes o exemplo , se se considerar o pouco ou nenhum entusiasmo contido na sua demonstração de boas vindas como "seguir-lhes o exemplo" .

Serena não pode deixar de sorrir , apesar de olhares pouco amistosos e outros que não perdiam comparados com o olhar de um basilisco (da mesa dos Slytherin ) e dos olhares calculistas e inquisitórios (da mesa dos Ravenclaw) os olhares amistosos e afáveis (da mesa dos Hufflepuff) e os olhares encorajadores e malandros (dos Gryffindor) faziam -a sentir-se bem vinda .

-É melhor ires para a tua mesa Serena

Draco não estava satisfeito , os perfeitos aviam sido informados sobre a transferência de uma nova aluna para o 5º ano e ao conhecer Serena durante a viagem Draco tivera a certeza de ser ela a nova aluna . O que vira agradara-lhe e apesar dela se encontrar na companhia de Potter e os seus amigos ele não deixara de notar na lunática da Luna Lovegood e tivera a esperança de que Serena seria uma Ravenclaw . Mas não só Serena era uma Gryffindor como devido ao seu sobrenome na melhor das hipóteses ela era uma meio-sangue . _Raios , não pode ser _e como se isto não bastasse o testa de cicatriz , que estava sentado ao seu lado , derretia-se todo para cima dela . _Á não , se Serena não podia ser sua também não seria daquele idiota chapado ._

……………………………………

* * *

Serena seguia para a sua primeira aula , DCMN (1) , mas Serena estava preocupada . Hermione confiara-lhe as suas suspeitas sobre a nova professora , Umbridge fora nomeada pelo ministério e Hermione receava que ela se encontrasse em Hogwartes para controlar a escola . Serena não fora capaz de lhe diminuir as suas preocupações , até porque Serena não tinha suspeitas , Serena tinha certezas . Era obvio que Umbridge vinha espionar , o ministro temia que o suposto regresso de Voldemort não passa-se de um esquema de Albus para lhe usurpar o poder o que por si só era ridículo . Albus tinha poder e influencia mais do que suficientes para ser ministro e fora-lhe várias vezes pedido que assumisse o cargo mas este sempre se avia negado afirmando sempre que o seu cargo actual lhe era mais do que satisfatório .

_Realmente_ _de_ _todos_ _as_ _coisas_ _estúpidas que lhes podiam passar pela cabeça esta ultrapassa todas as expectativas ._

-Meninos , a vossa atenção por favor

A voz da professora veio-a tirar dos seus pensamentos , tão embrenhada Serena estava nos seus pensamentos que não se dera conta de não só já se encontrar no seu lugar ao lado de Neville como também não se apercebera da chegada da professora .

-O meu nome é Dolores Umbridge e serei a vossa professora de defesa contra a magia negra , agora se não se importam , abram os vossos livros na página 21 e leiam em silencio por favor .

-Professora - tenta Hermione .

Umbridge não esconde a sua cara de irritação ao dirigir-se a Hermione - Sim menina Granger

-Professora quando começaremos as aulas técnicas ?

-Não haverão nenhumas

-Co…como !? -Hermione não consegue esconder o seu espanto

-As aulas técnicas não são de todo necessárias , afinal já não existe qualquer ameaça que justifique a sua aprendizagem

-Isso não é verdade

-Senhor Potter aviso-lhe que esta a passar das marcas

-Você sabe muito bem

-Se não parar

-que

-vou ser obrigada

-ele voltou

-a castiga-lo

A irritação de Umbridge era palpável e esta continuava a aumentar . _Harry _a sensação de perigo que assolava Serena era avassaladora , isto não iria acabar bem .

-VOLDEMORT VOLTOU

Era como se um frio penetrante tivesse entrado na sala e tivesse levado consigo toda a luz e calor que lá se encontrava

-Senhor Potter detenção hoje ás 21h - o ton calmo de Umbridge não enganava Serena , apesar da sua postura nada indicar Serena conseguia ver a promessa contida nos seus olhos , _dor. _

-Ele apenas disse a verdade - ela sabia que estava a brincar com o fogo , mas apesar de terrificada depois do olhar que Umbridge lançara a Harry Serena decidira que não poderia deixá-lo ter essa detenção sozinho

-Como disse ?

Apesar do olhar implorativo que Harry e os outros lhe lançaram a sua decisão estava tomada

-Ele apenas disse a verdade

-Senhor Potter parece que terá companhia , menina Daimond detenção hoje 21h

* * *

Draco não podia estar de melhor humor , logo na sua primeiro aula Serena já tinha conseguido uma detenção graças ao Potter , por este andar ele nem precisaria de se envolver para acabar com qualquer relacionamento entre Serena e o anormal do Potter . Definitivamente o dia não lhe podia ter começado melhor .

* * *

Serena e Harry dirigiam-se para o escritório de Umbridge . No decorrer do dia o sentimento de temor que Serena sentira em relação ao castigo que lhe fora dado a si e a Harry apenas aumentara , algo lhe dizia que o que os aguardava não teria nada de comum .

-Serena ?

-Sim ?

-Devias ter-me deixado arcar com as consequências dos meus actos .

-Que queres dizer ?

-Fizestes de propósito para seres castigada .

-Era mentira ?

-O…o quê ?

-Tudo o que afirmaste era mentira ?

-É claro que não .

-Então eu limitei-me a defender uma causa justa .

-Mas…

-Harry se as pessoas deixarem de defender o que está certo e fecharem os olhos á verdade o que impedirá Voldemort e os seus seguidores de fazerem reinar o caos e a completa anarquia , das nossas liberdades a de escolha e de opinião é das mais importantes e como tal não devem ser desdenhadas . Eu apenas tomei a decisão de fazer algo que achava correcto .

Harry devia saber que em vez de a convencer ela acabaria por o convencer a ele , Serena era assim , ela via sempre o lado bom das coisas e o seu constante optimismo alegrava os ânimos ao mais pessimista dos seres . O caso do seu padrinho era mais um exemplo . Sirius andava bastante taciturno e deprimido devido ao facto de não poder sair do Q.G. (2) da ordem mas apôs apenas algumas conversas com Serena , apesar de ainda mal humorado , o seu semblante depressivo desaparecera totalmente .

Com estes pensamentos em mente Harry bate á porta do escritório de Umbridge .

-Entre .

-Professora Umbridge - Harry não podia deixar de pensar num sapo sempre que olhava para a cara de Umbridge

-Á senhor Potter , menina Daimond sentem-se por favor como castigo do vosso comportamento abominável vão escrever cem vezes "não devo dizer mentiras" .

-Professora mas não temos tinta ! - admira-se Harry

-Não tema senhor Potter - Serena não pode conter o arrepio que sentiu ao notar o sorriso vicioso que ela lhes lançava - essas penas não necessitam de tinta .

O sinal de alarme ligou-se novamente na cabeça de Serena e esta não pudera deixar de notar o olhar de confusão de Harry , quando tentaram escrever Serena percebeu finalmente os sinais de aviso que sentira todo dia , as penas escreviam com o sangue de quem as utilizava marcando na carne das costas da mão usada as palavras escritas . Ao aperceber-se do mesmo Harry abafara um gemido .

-Algum problema senhor Potter - o sorriso que Umbridge lhe lançara ao aperceber-se só poderia ser considerado como sádico

Subserreptivamente Harry lançou um olhar a Serena e obtendo a afirmação desta ele responde

-Está tudo bem professora

* * *

Ron e Hermione tinham ficado horrorizados com o que Harry lhes contara sobre o castigo que Umbridge dera a ambos , Hermione quisera procurar Dumbledore mas Serena dissera-lhe que se Umbridge usara tal punição era por saber que tal não lhe traria problemas e como tal o director com toda a certeza não os poderia ajudar . Depois de os ânimos acalmarem Hermione prometera não confrontar a professora , mas não deixara de afirmar que "isto não ficaria assim" .

* * *

No fim da sua lição privada com o professor de poções Serena considerava a sua situação no seu caminho de regresso á torre dos Gryffindor , Snape continuava sem conseguir entrar em sua mente este confiara-lhe (embora relutantemente) que a sua mente parecia ter um qualquer espécie de bloqueio mas que este não era de todo natural e como se isso não bastasse a libertação gradual e sistemática dos seus poderes fazia-o achar que não só lhe haviam selado os seus poderes ,como também o haviam feito de modo a que o selo desaparecesse exactamente nesta altura ._Pergunto-me quem estará por traz de tudo isto ._

(1) DCMN -Iniciais das palavras Defesa Contra a Magia Negra

(2) Q. G. -Iniciais das palavras Quartel General

N.A. Que andará Draco a tramar e o que poderá Serena descobrir não próxima lição com Snape


	8. Interesses perigossos

**Depois de correr uma maratona tentando escapar a uma Nagimi furiosa esta autora promete não tentar nada para cima dos personagens de J. K. Rowling (só durante algum tempo é claro , afinal tenho que apanhar o fôlego) :-P**

**C.P.8 - Interesses perigosos**

**Severos encontrava-se no escritório de Dumbledore .**

**- Albus como podes estar tão calmo ?**

**-É simples Severos , não vejo razão para estar nervoso .**

**-Como podes afirmar tal coisa , o caso é alarmante .**

**-Não creio .**

**Severos levanta-se furioso da poltrona que ocupara instantes antes movendo-se para se colocar directamente na frente da secretária de Albus .**

**-Estás a negar as evidencias , tudo aponta para uma armadilha do Senhor das Trevas .**

**-BASTA -Dumbledore erguera-se por sua vez e lançava a Severos um olhar que nada perdia em comparação comos seus - asseguro-te de que esse não é o caso .**

**-Como queira Director . Vou-me retirar ainda tenho trabalhos para corrigir .**

**Albus percebera a verdade por traz da desculpa de Severos para acabar com a conversa . De repente o Director sentira o peso da sua idade , **_**Severos , será que me perdoarás quando descobrires a verdadeira identidade de Serena e o facto de ao esconder -ta eu a manti longe de ti . **_**Dumbledore sabia que se Severos sequer suspeitasse quem era Serena ele faria de tudo para a manter a seu lado e ganhar os seus afectos , mas por muito que lhe custasse tirar essa felicidade a Severos isso não poderia de modo nenhum realizar-se . **_**No fim de tudo isto eles provavelmente irão odiar-me .**_

……………………………………_

* * *

_

_**Como era possível **_**Draco**__**sentia**_**-**_**se**__**perdido**__**passara-se uma semana desde a detenção de Serena e Harry e apesar do castigo dado por Umbridge (Draco tinha os seus meios para descobrir exactamente o que se passara) a ligação entre ela e o idiota do garoto de ouro não se avia rompido e para total consternação deste ela **_**parecia**_** ainda mais forte . Com estes pensamentos em mente Draco tomara uma decisão . **_**Podes ter ganhado a batalha Potter , mas podes ter a certeza , vou ser eu a vencer a guerra .**_

……………………………………

* * *

**Estava feliz , sentada num dos sofás da sala comum Serena analisava os acontecimentos da última semana com interesse , as aulas tinam corrido bastante bem até melhor do que esperara . As reticencias que sentira em relação a sua capacidade de seguir a matéria tinham-se esfumado , o curso intensivo o que o professor Snape e Albus a submeteram durante aqueles dias no Quartel General tinham dado os seus frutos , apesar de nunca antes ter praticado magia ou sequer saber ser capaz de o fazer nenhum dos seus colegas ou professores suspeitara de nada de facto ela chegara mesmo ao ponto de ser elogiada por diversos professores . Em pouco tempo Serena vira-se rodeada de novos amigos , mas não deixava de preferir a companhia de Harry , este alem de saber a verdade sobre si tinha algo que a fazia sentir um enorme carinho por ele . A única coisa que escurecia o seu semblante era o professor de poções e Umbridge , cada um por razões diversas . Durante as suas lições Severos fazia questão em lhe demonstrar que achava o tempo passado com ela não só um desperdício como também um erro e apesar dos constantes progressos de Serena a sua atitude para com ela só tinha piorado . Por outro lado Serena temia pelos seus amigos , Hermione decidida a fazer algo em relação as permanentes negas de Umbridge em lhes ensinar feitiços nas suas aulas fundara um grupo em que os alunos ,ensinados por Harry , aprenderio o que Umbridge se negava a ensinar-lhes . **

**-Serena ?**

**-Harry , passa-se alguma coisa ?**

**-Eu queri…**

**-Sim .**

**-Serena ?**

**Compreendendo que Harry não percebera a sua resposta , ela decide explicar-lhe**

**-Vinhas falar-me sobre o E. D. (1)**

**-Bem..si..sim .**

**-Harry porquê essa cara de admirado , achavas que eu não vos iria apoiar na vossa decisão **

**-É claro que não , mas eu não quero que te sintas pressionada a fazer algo que não queres .**

**-Ora Harry - afirma Serena - como se isso fosse possível .**

**A expressão malandra de Serena causa a ambos um acesso de riso .**

……………………………………

* * *

**Conseguir acesso aos ingredientes de que iria necessitar dera-lhe bastante trabalho afinal a poção que tinha em mente nada tinha de legal , mas finalmente o último ingrediente de que iria necessitar estava nas suas mãos . A poção levava três semanas a completar e deveria ser deixada a repousar pelo menos um mês mas a espera valeria a pena . Desta Daimond não se poderia esconder .**

……………………………………

* * *

**Lucios estava aterrorizado , nesse momento este dirigia-se aos aposentos do seu Senhor , depois do seu renascimento o Senhor das trevas elegera a mansão dos Malfoy como Quartel General para grande temor destes e grande orgulho de Bellatrix , realmente Lucios não percebia a sua cunhada , era de conhecimento comum entre os devoradores da morte de que as atenções e as ofertas totalmente indecentes que Bella fazia questão em dar a Voldemort apenas a levavam a receber o seu escárnio .**

**Alguns anos atraz quando Lucios era da idade do seu filho Draco este ouvira sem contar uma conversa entre seu pai e o pai de Narcisa . "Este foi um rude golpe "Sem duvida ele ganhou-lhe um ódio mortal" "O Senhor das Trevas quer que procuremos todo o país " "Mas…não é suposto ela ter morrido" "Queres ser tu a confronta-lo com esse facto Black" "Ele nunca a esquecerá , não é Malfoy" "Nenhum de nós será capaz de esquece-la" Assombrado com o que ouvira Lucios não se apercebera do seu pai abrir a porta do escritório onde mantivera a conversa com o seu companheiro e fora apanhado a escutar. **

**Lucios jamais se esquecera do aviso que seu pai lhe dera naquele dia "Lucios nada do que ouvistes deve sair daqui ou podes ter a certeza que ninguém te poderá salvar a vida" Ele seguira as indicações do seu pai e a gora ele sabia o porque do aviso , seja quem fosse essa feiticeira que capturara o interesse do Senhor das Trevas tocar nesse assunto só serviria para acordar a fúria do seu Senhor e isso era algo que Lucios não tinha intenção de alcançar . Mas não era esse assunto que ele temia neste momento o que o fazia sentir os cabelos em pé era não trazer boas noticias . O seu Senhor encarregara-o de lhe trazer a profecia referente a si e ao rapaz mas as suas pesquisas demonstravam sem sombra de duvida que apenas aqueles a quem ela se referia poderiam tira-la do local onde esta se encontrava no Departamento dos Mistérios . Chegando á porta dos seus aposentos Lucios bateu á porta .**

**-Entre**

**Então o que acharam , vá lá digam-me qualquer coisa **


	9. Malentendidos

**AVISO - Quando preparem um feitiço de amor ter a certeza de ter cabelos do garoto certo .**

**RAZÃO - Não terem surpresas em relação ao **_**garoto**_ que vai ficar correndo atraz de vocês .

RESULTADO DO NÃO COMPRIMENTO DO AVISO - Não , larga Peter , deixa-me . Pertences a J. K. Rowling não a mim . Larga…LARGAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

Espero não vos ter feito esperar muito pelo upload , de qualquer forma aqui esta ele aproveitem .

C.P. 9 - Mal-entendidos

Snape estava furioso , não podia acreditar , mas no fundo não só acreditava como também tinha a certeza . Ele soubera desde o primeiro momento em que o vira , ele era tal e qual o pai impetuoso e irresponsável . Mas desta vez ele ultrapassara todos os limites , como podia ele ter feito tal coisa , só as repercussões de semelhante acto eram mais do que suficientes para o levar a pensar que o pestinha endoidara de vez . O professor de poções apercebera-se da crescente enfatuação que este viera demonstrando desde que a conhecera , acabando por perceber também que apesar do afecto também crescente que ela por seu lado lhe dirigia os seus sentimentos por ele não eram mais do que esatamente isso , afecto . Como o bom espião que era , sabia que ele percebera a natureza dos sentimentos dela tendo como resultado a constante presença dele para a fazer ver que os sentimentos dele iam muito além de simples afecto . Para grande satisfação de Severos esta parecia ou não se aperceber deste facto ou , o que Severos achava mais provável, fazer-se de desentendida para não magoar os sentimentos do amigo. Pensando que este assunto não iria além da mais do que provável total humilhação do desordeiro o educador , por sua parte , dera o assunto por encerrado . Essa decisão , contudo , agora adivinhava-se não só , bastante errada como também perigosa para a garota que aprendera (embora não o admitiu-se nem a si próprio) a respeitar .

A estupidez do rapaz era no mínimo inquietante , pensaria ele que Severos ao se aperceber da falta dos ingredientes que ele havia furtado não o teria como principal suspeito , afinal não se tratava da primeira vez que ele e o seu grupinho se haviam servido do seu armário de ingredientes (1)

Mas o verdadeiro cerne da questão era , quem lhe iria preparar a poção . Não poderia ser ele a prepará-la por razões mais do que óbvias e apesar do supremo ego do rapaz Severos sabia que se este se levara a acções tão extremas para assegurar as atenções dela , ele não poria agora tudo a perder devido ao seu orgulho . O primeiro pensamento fora para Granger sua mais do que provada habilidade para poções durante seu segundo ano conferia-lhe aos olhos de Severos a técnica e experiência mais do que suficiente para conseguir preparar a poção com o mínimo á vontade , mas a personalidade certinha desta rechaçara-lhe esta conclusão praticamente após esta lhe ter ocorrido . Não , Granger ficara bem prossima dela desde que se haviam conhecido para fazer-lhe tal coisa e mesmo que assim não fosse Severos duvidava que a miss sabe tudo se rebaixa-se a tais actos . Isto representava um problema acrescido para Severos , tentar impedir que o Gryffindor leva-se a sua avante seria extremamente sinuoso se ele não estivesse a par de todos os envolvidos . O chefe dos Slytherin pensara em levar as suas conclusões ao director mas depressa mudara de ideias , o afecto que Albus sentia pelo garoto não o deixaria analisar o problema com clareza e pior o garoto poderia vir a saber das suas suspeitas tornando qualquer tentativa de Severos em relação a acabar com as suas maquinações ainda mais impossível . Tudo isto só o levou a uma conclusão ._ Devo manter-me nas sombras e esperar o momento certo de agir ._

……………………………………

* * *

Bellatrixdirigia_-_seapressadamente á ala este da mansão Malfoy , a feiticeira estava excitadíssima as boas novas que trazia ao seu amado mestre por certo dariam uma grande vantagem a este na sua luta contra o garoto - que - sobreviveu - para - contrariar . Snape podia até ter uma posição privilegiada junto do velho tonto e no interior da ordem mas Bellatrix também tinha as suas fontes dentro de Hogwartes . As últimas informações que recebera eram a razão para o seu optimismo , de acordo com o seu espião o meio - sangue caíra de amores por uma nova aluna , apesar de parecer que esta não lhe reservava o mesmo tipo de carinho ela não deixava de fazer parte do seu reservado grupo de amigos mais chegado sendo , por isso , uma grande fraqueza do garoto . Chegando á sala onde se encontrava o seu mestre Bellatrix prostra-se rapidamente a seus pés , chamando para si a atenção deste exclamando sem poder mais conter a sua felicidade .

-Meu senhor tenho grandes noticias .

Voldemort estava exasperado _esta mulher começa a testar a minha paciência ou ela tem algo importante para me informar ou ela não saíra desta sala sem provar o meu cruciatus . -_FalaBellatrix

-Mestre reuni informações que lhe permitirão conhecer e usar o que provavelmente é o maior ponto fraco do rapaz de ouro .

Esta exclamação abrira a curiosidade ao senhor das trevas _talvez ainda tenhas alguma utilidade _Voldemort acenou-lhe para que continuasse ao que ela se apressou a fazer .

-Meu senhor ao que parece o garoto apaixonou-se de tal maneira por uma aluna que parece um cachorrinho perdido atraz dela .

_Ou talvez não - _Bella_ a _enfatuaçãodorapazpelaChang (2)já á muito que me foi informada por Severos e devido ao afastamento de ambos não me tem qualquer interesse .

-Mas meu senhor eu não me estou a referir a essa paixoneta do rapaz ,eu estou-me a referir a uma aluna que entrou este ano para Hogwartes .

-Continua

-As minhas informações são de que a rapariga é uma meio - sangue a mãe era uma muggleborne que morreu durante o parto quanto ao pai apenas me foi possível apurar que é um puro - sangue mas a sua identidade continua indeterminada isto e o facto dela se ter mudado agora para o país leva-me a crer que é possível que ele pertença á ordem .

-Bella como é possível que não tenhas descoberto de quem se trata .

Percebendo nas suas palavras a sua irritação esta apressa-se a responder .

-Mestre , ela usa o sobrenome de solteira da mãe

-Qual ?

-Daimond , Serena Daimond .

O facto da feiticeira se manter de olhos no chão não lhe permitira aperceber-se do olhar de reconhecimento que passou pelos olhos de Voldemort .

-Bella descobre tudo o que poderes sobre ela .

O ton dele avisara-a de que este queria ser deixado só ao que ela se apressou a cumprir .

Após se encontrar só no aposento Voldemort deu largas á sua fúria . Nunca , em todos estes anos pensara em tal coisa , sempre achara que o velho a havia tirado de si porque a quisera proteger mas agora via que a verdade era outra . Ele havia lha tirado porque sempre a quisera para si próprio , o facto dela ter tido uma filha e desta ter conseguido ser mantida em segredo por tanto tempo prova que apenas ele pode ser o pai da criança . Manter alguém em completo anonimato durante tanto tempo requer imenso poder magico e além de si próprio , por muito que lhe custe a admitir , Dumbledore era o único além de si próprio com semelhante poder . Ele tinha que vê-la comos seus próprios olhos mas para isso deveria preparar o anzol .

-Nagimi o que achas de um pequeno passeio .

Com um sorriso nos lábios o mais negro dos feiticeiros da história colocou ordem no caos que a sua fúria provocara no compartimento ._ Em breve rapariga , em breve ._

_(1) No segundo livro Harry , Hermione e Ron roubam a Snape os ingredientes para a poção Polissuco_

_(2) A primeira paixão de Harry foi uma garota chamada Cho Chang _


	10. Traição

Sim chamo-me J. K. Rowling e o Harry Potter é todo meu ,ha ha ha ha haa .

!!! Desculpem o meu delírio momentâneo ainda não tomei os meus comprimidos !!!

Como forma de me desculpar pela falta de uploads aqui está um capitulo com um lemon como consolação

Aviso - este capitulo contêm palavras e actos capazes de ferir pessoas mais susceptíveis (não esquecer de que esta fic está classificada para maiores de 18)

C.p.10 Traição

Serena acabara de se desviar mesmo á justa de um Alarte Ascendare (1) lançado na sua direcção mas esta estava longe de poder baixar a sua guarda pois desta vez era a vez de um Aguamenti (2) a ter como destino , sem perder tempo esta apressara-se por sua vez a lançar Deletrius (3) seguido de Confundus (4) e Estupore (5) abatendo assim dois dos seus adversários mas isso só fez com que estes fossem substituídos por outros . Serena encontrava-se numa situação precária , deveria acabar rapidamente com a luta ,esta já se estendia por diversas horas e ela estava praticamente esgotada .Dar clausura a esta luta tendo Serena como vencedora encontrava-se difícil devido ao facto de não só esta estar a lutar completamente só , como também devido aos seus inimigos não atacarem simultaneamente (o que tornavam os seus feitiços mais fortes totalmente obsoletos ) , o facto de estes serem bastante numerosos e o facto de atacarem separadamente , tendo a sua estratégia como base atacar apenas uma média de dois a três adversários sendo que estes eram substituídos por outros que se mantinham na retaguarda até á derrota dos seus companheiros tornava a sua derrota praticamente impossível . Tendo desta vez três adversários Serena retoma a sua posição de defesa . Os seus inimigos rapidamente tomam posições a sua volta cercando-a

-Expelliamos (6)

-Impedimenta (7)

-Incarceros (8)

Vendo uma oportunidade a seu favor Serena contra-ataca lançando Danshil (9) , os três ataques atingem em simultâneo o recém erecto escudo de Serena causando a sua deflexão no sentido inverso causando o seu impacto com os seus adeversarios naucoteando-os quando outros se preparavam para tomar o seu lugar Serena lança com a sua ultima reserva de energia Flowbloom (10) o que toma de surpresa todos os seus inimigos quando estes se vêem totalmente imobilizados por gigantescas trepadeiras que haviam aparecido do nada .

-Bolas

-Outra vez

-Não pode ser

-Nós desistimos

Vendo a aceitação da derrota Serena finaliza o feitiço .

-Serena és demasiado forte para nós

- Sim é verdade

A tímida garota não pode deixar de corar perante os elogios dos seus amigos , o grupo passara a maior parte dessa manhã de sábado a treinar na sala das necessidades após formarem diferentes grupos para poderem duelar e o grupo que se oponha ao grupo de Serena acabar sempre derrotado os seus companheiros , depois de terem conseguido a aprovação desta , e de Harry ter veementemente mostrado a sua oposição ao que achava ser "uma ideia ridícula e injusta contra Serena" , formaram pequenos grupos de dois ou tês grupo esse que deveria lutar contra Serena se o grupo vence-se o duelo acabaria se em contrário o grupo perdesse outro ocuparia o seu lugar .

-Serena os teus ataques e defesas estão apurados á perfeição e os teus dois últimos feitiços , onde os aprendestes?

-Sim Serena a Mione tem razão acha que nunca ouvi falar desses feitiços - exclama Luna

-Bem…na verdade…ainda não estão totalmente acabados mas são os que estão mais completos

-Deixa-me ver …

-…se percebo

-Não só…

-…inventastes estes…

-…feitiços porreiros…

-…como também estas …

-…a trabalhar noutros

Apesar de todo o tempo que Serena passava com os gémeos esta ainda não percebera como conseguiam eles completar as frases um do outro

-EXPETACULAR - repetiram em coro

-E se parássemos por hoje , está quase na hora de almoço - diz Neville

-Claro

-Sim

-Vamos

-Estava a ver que não se lembravam estou faminto

-Ó Ron serás sempre o mesmo

A resposta de Hermione fez sorrir todo o grupo

* * *

-Despe-te

-Draco?

-Obedece

Pelo seu ton de voz ela sabia que a única opção era obedecer . Por seu lado Draco mal podia conter a sua satisfação , ela finalmente percebera a quem estava destinada e tomara a iniciativa de se lhe entregar . Quaisquer dúvidas que pudesse ter tido rapidamente foram apagadas da sua memória ao primeiro vislumbre de uns seios , que apesar do seu vasto conhecimento , eram para si os mais perfeitos que já vira . Estes foram seguidos por um ventre liso e umas coxas firmes , por fim o vale que se avizinhava no meio destas apenas contribuiu para aumentar a sua já enorme erecção . Draco não perdeu tempo a desenvencilhar-se das suas vestes e agarrando-a bruscamente pelos cabelos fê-la pôr-se de joelhos á sua frente , ele sabia que mais tarde ou mais cedo ela se aperceberia da sua conduta imprópria para com ele mas mesmo assim ele não podia deixar de a castigar pelos actos que cometera . Não se apercebera ela do sofrimento e humilhação que o fizera passar ao ter-lho renegado e escolhido o meio - sangue ? Mas agora tudo ficaria bem , ele admoestala-ia pelo seu engano e ela perceberia que ele não lhe admitiria um novo erro.

-Abre

Ela percebeu a sua intenção e apressou-se a abrir a boca , Draco não perdeu tempo e enfiou-lhe toda a extensão de uma só vez fazendo-a engasgar-se . Draco não lhe deu tempo de se recompor antes de retroceder e voltar a meter-lhe o seu pénis na boca com toda a sua força apenas dizendo

-Chupa

Desde sempre ela quisera entregasse-lhe mas sempre se contera , um garoto como Draco não era do tipo fiel por isso decidira esperar pela oportunidade de lhe mostrar que era perfeita para ele mas quando se apercebera de que o seu interesse parecia dirigir-se noutra direcção apressara-se a reformular os seus planos "nenhuma puteca lhe roubaria Draco , não depois de lhe demonstrar tudo o que faria por ele " .

O herdeiro Malfoy estava bastante admirado , aquele era de certeza o melhor broche que alguma vez lhe fizeram .

-Para uma carinha de anjo tens uma boca demoníaca

A sua afirmação apenas serviu para faze-la dirigir a sua atenção para os seus testículos que agora massajava enquanto continuava com a sua atenção no enorme membro que ainda embatia na sua garganta de cada vez que Draco investia .

--Foda-se

Fora a única coisa que Draco foi capaz de dizer antes de se esvaziar totalmente na boca de Serena

-Sê obediente e engole como a boa cadela que és

* * *

Significado dos feitiços

1- eleva o alvo no ar , largando-o de seguida

2- Invocar água (neste caso usado como um ataque de água ,pensem no ataque usado por Albus no seu duelo contra Voldemort

3- Acabo com o efeito do feitiço anteriormente proferido

4- Feitiço de confusão

5- Faz a pessoa atingida desmaiar

6- Feitiço de desarmamento

7- Feitiço de impedimento

8- Faz aparecer cordas que prendem o adversário

Os dois feitiços seguintes são da minha autoria

9- Danshil é uma conjugação das palavras inglesas daimond e shild que significam diamante e escudo a tradução do feitiço seria qualquer coisa como escudo de diamante

10- Flowbloom é uma conjugação das palavras inglesas flower e bloom que significam flor e florescer

Serena traiu mesmo Harry com Draco?

Será possível que afinal de contas Severus tinha razão acerca das lealdades de Serena ?

Eu sei , eu sei , mas que posso eu fazer eu gosto de vos deixar em suspensse

Até á prossima com a resposta a estas e outras perguntas e a continuação do lemon


	11. Respostas

Apesar do meu bom comportamento e da longa lista de boas acções que enviei juntamente com a minha carta para o pai natal, ele não me concedeu o meu pedido T-T. Harry Potter e companhia ainda não me pertencem -_-

…

P.S. Alguém sabe o que fazer a uma tonelada de carvão

AVISO- Este capitulo contem palavras e actos capazes de revoltar pessoas mais susceptíveis.

C.P. 11 - Respostas

Após a onda avassaladora que assaltou Draco ter regredido este apressou-se a forçar Serena a posicionar-se de gatas com as costas viradas para si, ao aperceber-se do facto desta se encontrar totalmente molhada este não pode deixar de comentar:

-És mesmo uma putinha submissiva

A sua única resposta foi um gemido, contente com a reacção que havia aliciado na garota ele introduz-se rapidamente no seu interior

-AHHA

-Então a princesinha Gryffindor não é assim tão inocente , com que então nem sequer és virgem .

Apesar do seu ton zombeteiro Draco estava raivoso por dentro, ela não era virgem, Serena tinha-se entregado a outro antes de si. Teria sido o Potter? A fúria tomou conta de dele, ele demonstrar-lhe-ia que esse fora um grave erro, ela era apenas sua e ele não permitiria que nenhum outro lhe tocasse. Mas primeiro, o Slytherin iria não só mostrar á loira de que não deixaria passar a sua falha como também lhe mostraria ser o único capaz de lhe proporcionar verdadeiro prazer, pois se depois de ter dormido com o rapaz maravilha esta o havia procurado era porque este não a soubera satisfazer. Após a sua resolução Draco devolveu a sua atenção para a garota que de momento se esforçava para empalar no seu membro.

-Realmente és uma caixinha de surpresas.

A resposta que se seguiu foi mais uma série de gemidos enquanto Serena tentava aumentar a fricção entre os seus corpos. Malfoy não se fez rogado e depressa alcançou um ritmo estonteante levando ambos ao clímax. Sentindo o sono a clama-lo Draco transportou-se e á sua companheira para a cama que os esperava , adormecendo em seguida com Serena já adormecida em seus braços.

* * *

-Hummm

Era domingo de manhã e como sempre apesar de acordada Serena deixara-se ficar na cama á espera do despertar das suas colegas de quarto, ela gostava de usar este tempo para por as suas ideias em ordem.

As aulas corriam-lhe bem, de momento podia considerar-se em pé de igualdade com Mione, apesar da sua apreensão de inicio Serena fizera bastantes amigos desde o começo do ano (tendo a sua natureza amável ajudando á soma) e as suas pesquisas sobre novos feitiços para ajudar Harry progrediam bem.

Apesar de tudo Serena sentia-se desconfortável, o seu sexto sentido parecia gritar-lhe que algo terrível estava para acontecer, o mais frustrante era não poder fazer nada ela sabia que algo se aproximava mas não sabia o quê nem quando , era o suficiente para levar alguém á loucura felizmente para Serena esta já se habituara ao sentimento de incapacidade que o seu suposto don a fazia sentir. Como se isso não basta-se a garota ainda não discernira os seus sentimentos em relação a Harry, a Gryffindor sentia um grande afecto e apego por ele mas apesar da certeza da veracidade dos seus sentimentos esta não sabia a natureza destes, estaria ela apaixonada ou era apenas um afecto puramente fraternal. O barulho das suas companheiras ao levantarem-se veio afastar Serena da sua corrente de pensamentos.

-Lavander emprestas-me o teu novo batom?

-É claro Parvati.

-Falem mais baixo, não perceberam que Serena ainda não se levantou?

-Ora Hermione provavelmente ela já esta acordada.

-Se não estava de certeza que agora já está Padma.

Parecia que a indiferença de Hermione para com as suas colegas de dormitório ainda não esmorecera Serena achara melhor mostrar-se antes que a desavença termina-se em zanga.

-Hermione, não te preocupes - diz Serena afastando as cortinas da sua cama - eu já acordei a algum tempo, eu vou ao banheiro e volto já.

Estava na hora de começar um novo dia.

* * *

-Sinceramente aquelas garotas podiam ter um pouco mais de respeito.

-Elas não fizeram nada de tão repreensível Hermione, elas estão apenas a ser elas mesmas.

-Ora Serena, com tudo o que se está a passar elas já não se deveriam comportar como umas…

-Adolescentes

O embaraço de Hermione não passou despercebido a Serena , mas esta preferiu não comentar.

-Mione eu sei que estas preocupada com os últimos acontecimentos, mas felizmente, nem todos estão tão no olho do furacão como nós. Afinal é para isso que nos lutamos, para todos poderem viver sem medo.

-Eu entendo, é só que, bem…

-Elas acabarão por crescer Mione, dá-lhes tempo.

-Sabes, é fácil de ver as similaridades entre ti e o teu pai Serena.

-Achas?

Hermione reparou no desconforto de Serena mas antes de conseguir perguntar-lhe o que se passava elas chegaram ao salão, as suas perguntas teriam de ficar para outra altura. Harry indicava-lhes da mesa Gryffindor para os lugares vazios entre si e Ron.

Snape encontrava-se na mesa dos professores quando as duas garotas entraram no salão de festas, o ex -devorador da morte mantinha uma vigilância constante sobre a filha querida do director desde que se dera conta das intenções de Potter em relação á miúda. Até agora, apesar da poção já dever estar completa, o mestre de poções não se apercebera de nada errado com ela. Isso só podia significar duas coisas : ou ela já estava sob o efeito da poção e ele não se dera conta (o que duvidava, apesar de ser difícil salguem se aperceber do uso dessa poção, não era á toa que ele era um mestre no assunto), ou o rapaz ainda não fora enfrente com o seu plano. Tendo a segunda hipótese como a mais provável o patriarca dos Slytherin decidiu-se a esperar a sua oportunidade para finalmente mostrar a todos que tipo de pessoa Harry Potter realmente é.

* * *

O príncipe Slytherin nada pode fazer contra o sorriso que se apossou das suas feições ao sentir o calor do corpo ao seu lado. Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos para o novo dia ele não deixou de recordar cada instante da noite passada. Á a cara do rapaz maravilha quando este soubesse dos acontecimentos da noite passada. "Acho até que poderia fazer-lhe o favor de lhe oferecer as minhas memórias, sem dúvida de que ele poderia aprender algo consigo, embora não sei se ele tem capacidade para tanto" Um movimento do seu lado veio acabar com os seus pensamentos, estava na hora dele e a sua companheira se levantarem, talvez ainda tivessem tempo para um pouco de lazer antes de irem tomar o pequeno almoço. Sim, definitivamente essa era uma ideia bastante agradável. Talvez até pudessem almoçar na cama ninguém os incomodaria, os seus colegas de quarto já sabiam que não deveriam aparecer quando ele estava ocupado. Abrindo os olhos Draco virou-se para a sua companheira.

-PARKINSON!!!????

N.A. Eu sei, eu sei, eu sou muito muito má.


	12. Consequencias

Harry Potter e companhia continuam sem me pertencer, um dia, quem sabe =P

Desculpem, desculpem, desculpem. Com as festas de ano, a mudança de casa e começar a postar a minha fic em inglês do pouco tempo livre que tenho fiquei literalmente sem nenhum eu sei que já deveria ter postado mais cedo, mas vocês perdoam-me, não?!

P.S. Eu queria mandar um abração para a Bia, pelo seu feedback. Estou muito grata. Como agredecimento tenho uma surpresa a tua espera . ^.^

12 – Consequencias

Nessa manhã de segunda-feira, Harry estava praticamente a subir pelas paredes de tão nervoso que se encontrava. Os meses de aulas tinham passado sem que ele se apercebesse, entre a sádica da Umbridge e o grupo de estudantes que ela reunira para tentar acabar com qualquer tipo de resistência ao ministério, as reuniões do Exercito de Dumbledore e os constantes pesadelos que o assolavam com cada vez mais frequência o tempo passara a voar. E com o passar do tempo, Harry vira os sentimentos que nutria por Serena crescerem cada vez mais. A grande beleza física de Serena era um facto mais do que comprovado, pelos constantes olhares de desejo a ela lançados, mas Harry á muito que via para além disso. O que verdadeiramente o fascinava era a sabedoria de quem já viveu uma vida que ela demonstrava sem perder a inocência de quem ainda a está a começar, algo que ele nunca vira antes. Ao crescer a seu afecto havia crescido também o seu medo; medo de ser rejeitado, medo de que esta ao se aperceber dos seus sentimentos afastasse-se para não o magoar, medo que ela se apaixona-se por outro e os vários assédios diários, que ela finjia não perceber, apenas serviam para aumentar os seus já enormes medos. O que nos traz ao atual estado de espírito do herói do mundo mágico.

Harry decidira, como Griffyndor que era, confrontar os seus medos e pedir Serena em namoro.

-Harry, não desces? Vamos chegar atrasados e a primeira aula é poções.

-Vai indo na frente Ron, eu vou já.

Harry não sabia porquê mas toda a sua coragem parecia ter-se esfumado.

-_-

Serena conversava animadamente com Luna enquanto ambas se dirigiam ao salão de festas para tomarem o pequeno-almoço antes de iniciarem outra semana de aulas.

-Serena, Luna, esperem. Gritou Neville.

-Importam-se que vá convosco. Disse ao chegar ao pé de ambas.

-Oi Neville, tudo bem? É claro que não nos importamos. Respondeu-lhe Serena. Não passara despercebido a Serena o facto de ele gostar de Luna e ela decidira fazer o papel de cúpido com o par.

-Terminas-te o trabalho de poções que temos de entregar na próxima segunda-feira Serena?

-Na verdade não, estou a ter algumas dificuldades com ele mas tenho a certeza que a Luna não se importará de te ajudar, não é verdade Luna? Notando o sinal de afirmação da amiga a joven Gryffinória continua. Ela pode ajudar-te muito mais do que eu, não é a toa que Luna é uma Ravenclaw.

-Claro, não há problema. Finaliza Luna.

É claro que o trabalho de Serena á muito que estava acabado mas a loira não deixaria passar esta oportunidade de deixar os dois sozinhos.

-Encontramo-nos logo depois das aulas na biblioteca. Diz Luna a agora tenho de ir para a mesa dos Ravenclaw Serena, tenho aula de aritemancia e quero chegar um pouco mais cedo para esclarecer algumas dúvidas com a professora.

-Até mais Luna. Declara Serena acenando.

-Até logo Luna. Diz Neville tristonho.

Para tentar animar Neville a jovem afirma sorrindo-lhe compreencivamente:

-É melhor tambem nos sentar-mos

Vendo a cara de surpresa que Neville lhe lançava, Serena pergunta-lhe.

-Neville passa-se alguma coisa?

-Bem, estou um pouco surpreso. Onde está Harry e os outros?

-Quando ia a sair da sala comum Giny ficou a falar com uma amiga e Ron e Harry ainda não tinham descido.

-E Hermione?

-Tinha umas pesquisas para fazer, por isso levantou-se mais cedo para ir…

-Á biblioteca? Perguntou ele com cara de malandro.

-Assim tão previsivel? Questiona a garota.

-É claro.

Depois de um pequeno almoço mais do que animado (Serena ainda não conseguira deixar de sorrir sempre que se lembrava da música que os gêmeos haviam inventado sobre a directora temporária) a jovem Gryffindor seguia en drecção as masmorras para mais uma aula de poções.

-SUA PUTÉFIA.

"O que se estará a passar. " pensou a feiticeira. A algazarra parrecia vir de traz de uma tapeçaria que representava o que lhe parecia ser a Floresta Proibida durante o crepusculo.

-Draco, por favor ouve-me.

--Ouvir-te. OUVIR-TE EU NEM SEQUER SUPORTO OLHAR PARA A TUA CARA. SAI DA MINHA FRENTE.

"O que se estaria a passar" pensou Serena. Antes que qualquer outro pensamento podesse ser formulado por esta, ela ouviu o que lhe pareceram sinais de luta e de repente uma garota saiu disparada de tras da tapeçaria arrastando esta consigo mostrando á joven Gryffinoria o que parecia ser a sala comum dos Slyterin. Apesar disso o que nesse momento a chocava não era a sua recente descuberta ou o facto de que parecia que todos os menbros da equipa prata e esmeranda a olhavam estarrecidos, o que a chocava verdadeiramente era a garota Sonserina que se encontrava a seus pês chorando desalmadamente como se tivesse acabado de ser sentenciada a uma morte tão longa quanto dolorosa. Apesar da sua face se encontrar inchada pelo choro Serena foi capaz de reconhecer a garota rapidamente. Tratava-se de Pansy Parkinson. Esta era uma bela garota da sua idade, de longos cabelos louros e profundos olhos azuis. Serena não sabia porquê mas parkinson não perdia uma oportunidade para a tentar humilhar sempre que ambas se encontravam, Os seus amigos haviam lhe dito que o tratamento que a Sonserina lhe dava devie-se ao facto de Serena ser uma meio-sangue alem de ser uma Gryffinória, mas Serena persentia que havia algo mais por tras das acções da jovem de olhos azuis. Mas neste momento, olhando a garota que tanto fizera para a prejudicar Serena apenas foi capaz de sentir pena. Tomando uma resuloção Serena ajoelha-se em frente da massa soluçante na sua frente para tentar acalma-la. Derepente Draco Malfoy, que se mantivera calado até ao momento afirma:

-Deixa-a Daimond, ela esta exatamente onde pertense, no chão.

O comentário do garoto napenas serve para avivar a fúria de Serena.

-Como podes diser tal coisa, ela precisa de ajuda. Nenhum de vós vai levantar um dedo para a ajudar. Pergunta Serena dirigindo-se aos outros Sonserinos. Ela é da vossa casa. Esclama finalmente Serena incredula com o tratamento que todos dacam á jovem á sua frente.

-Ela deveria ter pensado nas consequencias antes de me tentar enganar. Diz-lhe Malfoy. Ela não passa de uma rameira que propositadamente se enfiou na minha cama.

Só agora Serena se apercebe de que a tapecaria era a única coisa que separava o corpo da outra joven dos olhares de quem se encontrava alí. Isto decididamente já passara das marcas, mas antes que Serena pode-se diser-lhes o que achava dos seus conportamentos a voz do Professor de poções fez-se ouvir atras desta.

O que se passa aqui!!!


	13. Ifeito Dominó

Hoje tenho uma surpresa para vocês, tenho aqui comigo uma das personagens de J.K. Rowling, o inimitavel Draco Malfoy.

Draco – É sempre um prazer atender um pedido das minhas fãs. :D

Pois. Bem passando ao que interessa, não achas que exajerastes em relação á Parkinson? -_-

Draco – Não me paresse, eu sei que sou irresistivel mas tenho direito á minha privacidade. ; ]

Irresistivel hein, 'tá bem. És bastante narcisista não? o _ o

Draco – Ora, obrigado pelo elogio. =3

Certo, é melhor pararmos por aqui. Estou a pressentir uma dor de cabeça. _

Anteriormente em Amor e obesseção:

Antes que a jovem Gryffinória podesse dizer-lhes o que achava do seu compurtamento, Serena apersebe-se de que já não se encontra sozinha com os Sonserinos devido á voz que se faz ouvir atrás de si.

-O que é que se passa aqui?!!

13 – Ifeito dominó

-Vamos, estou á espera de uma explicação para esta espetáculo de mau gosto.

Ao voltar-se para se dirigir a um professor de poções que parecia estar praticamente a explodir de raiva (apesar da sua voz estar totalmente calma a jovem Gryffinória sabia por experiencia própria que este ton de voz era de todos o mais perigoso daquele homem taciturno) esta depara-se não só com o patriarca da casa verde e prata mas também com toda a turma dos Gryffinórios do 5º ano e ainda algumas caras que Serena apenas conhecia de vista.

"A aula de poções". Foi o primeiro pensamento desta ao ver os seus colegas de turma, tinha-se esquecido completamente da razão porque se encontrava nas masmorras e ao que paresse o mesmo devia ter acontecido a toda a casa dos Sonserinos.

-Então Miss Daimond, não me diga que o gato lhe comeu a lingua?

"Sarcastico como sempre". A situação adivinhava-se dificil, parecia-lhe que a discução havia sido sonora o suficiente para chamar a atenção de alunos das outras equipas e Serena temia a chegada iminente da Directora temporaria.

-Professor eu..

-Professor a Daimond não sabe de nada, ela como Gryffinoria que é, simplesmente achou que podia meter o bedelho onde não era chamada.

A interjeição de Malfoy veio deixar Serena atónita, apesar do ton de voz superior do garoto e do inconfundivel insulto á equipa Gryffinória e a si própria, a garota percebera a tentativa de Draco para a manter longe daquela situação que se adivinhava no minimo crítica. E ao que parecia, pela maneira como o feiticeiro o olhava ,o padrinho do garoto desvendara também os verdadeiros intentos do Sonserino.

-Senhorita Daimond penso que esta é a sua deixa. Retire-se.

Era a oportunidade da jovem de sair de uma encrenca, em que para nada contribuira, totalmente ilesa. Os suspiros colectivos dos seus colegas Gryffinórios e companheiros do E.D. quase a fizeram aceitar o aparente ramo de oliveira que lhe era oferecido por duas das pessoas que mais lhe dificultavam a vida no castelo, mas a maneira súbita como a Parkinson se agarrou a saia de Serena (como se fosse alguêm a afogar-se que finalmente encontrara algo com que se manter á superficie) fêz-la mudar de decisão.

"Há alturas em que acho que o professor Snape tem razão em dizer que os Gryffinórios usam pouco a cabeça". Pensou Serena suspirando. Assumindo um ar de determinação esta lança rapidamente um feitiço na outra garota vestindu-a, após ter tido a certesa de esta estar devidamente protegida dos olhares a elas lançados, a Gryffinória levanta-se erguendo consigo a joven Sonserina que durante todo este tempo não largara Serena.

-Com certesa Professor, só vou kevar a Parkinson á Madame Ponfrey.

-NÃO!!!! Eu...eu estou bem, posso ir para a aula de poções sem qualquer problema.

A jovem Gryffinória não pode deixar de olhar a outra garota preocupada, ela parecia tudo menos bem mas o melhor seria não lhe caujsar mais transtornos.

-Estou a ver que terei de dar algumas detenções. Diz por sua vez o Mestre de poções olhando os garotos que não pertenciam á aula que deveria dar de seguida. -E tambem uma significativa diminuição dos pontos das vossas equipas.

Parecia que finalmente os outros estudantes haviam percebido a intenção do professor e começaram a retirar-se para as suas próprias aulas. Ao derigir-se para a aula de poções com o resto dos seus colegas Serena apercebe-se de que qualquer indicio que indica-se a entrada para os aposentos dos Sonserinos havia totalmente desaparecido. Parkinson, que ainda se encontrava firmemente agarrada a Serena, reparando na direcção do olhar da Gryffinória diz-lhe:

-Nós não permetiria-mos que outros soubessem onde é a nossa entrada.

-Percebo.

* * *

A aula de poções tinha passado lentamente, demasiado lentamenta na ópinião de Serena. A tenção vivida dentro da sala de aula dava para ser cortada á faca. Apesar da turma ter permanecido em silencio a loira não deixara de perceber os olhares de raiva e furia lançados á sua colega de carteira. Parkinson negara-se a separar-se de Daimond no começo da aula obrigando Harry a sair do lugar para que ambas permanessecem juntas. Isto por si próprio já era algo sem precedentes, uma Gryffinória e uma Sonserina juntras, Serena desconfiara das razões de Pansy mas os olhares lançados á Sonsserina pelos seus companheiros de equipa durante toda a aula deram-lhe a confirmação das suas suspeitas, Parkinson metera-se com o herdeiro dos Malfoy (uma das mais antigas e importantes familias de puro-sangue do mundo magico, para não falar do lugar que o pai de Draco tinha entre os principais Devoradores Da Morte) e o Princepe Sonsserino iria de certeza cobrar-lhe o preço das suas acções impençadas. Ela seria ostracizada pela sua própria casa.

-RUA.

Parecia começar a ser um costume de Serena, o facto desta se perder em seus pensamentos. "Bem, pelo menos comsegui terminar a minha poção sem explodir com a sals de aula" pensa a jovem suspirando. Quando esta estava acabando de arrumar as suas coisas para se dirigir para a próxima aula esta apercebe-se que o professor estava dirigindo-se para a sua bancada. "Boa, agora só lhe faltava esta, o professor devia-se ter apercebido da sua falta de atenção na aula", vendo a expreção na cara do ex- Devorador o primeiro pensamento de Serena é " estou mesmo fodida". A garota não custumava ser pessoua de usar calão mas não lhe parecia que usar-lo na sua mente fosse incomodar ninguêm. "Os gêmeos estão a defenitivamente a lrvar-me por maus caminhos"pensou a Gryffinória com um meio sorriso. Com o seu sorriso a tornar-se meio malandro esta pensa: "Graças a Merlin ele não consegue ler os meus penssamentos"

-Menina Parkinson necessito falar-lhe, espere por mim no meu gabinete.

Estava errada, era com Parkinson que ele queria falar. Nada como bater em retirada.

-E você Menina Daimond, onde penssa que vai?

"Era bom demais para ser verdade"

-Senhor?!

-Acha mesmo que eu não percebi a sua completa abstração durante a aula? Detenção logo ás oito em ponto.

Dito isto ele dá meia volta e dirige-se para o seu gabinete, onde Parkinson se encontrava á sua espera.

A detenção era só um encobrimento para mais uma das suas aulas com o professor. "Espero ainda ter algumas poções analgêsicas" A jovem Gryffinória tinha a certeza que Snape lhe demonstraria que enfrenta-lo em frente de metade dos seus alunos não era de todo boa ideia.

* * *

Serena estava a considerar fortemente a ideia de passar o almoço na biblioteca, não lhe parecia que o professor de poções já se estivesse esquecido do incidente de manhã e ela não estava de todo afim de cotocar a fêra.

-Serena, Serena não vens almoçar?

Quem se dirigia á jovem era Bia uma das suas colegas de equipa mas do 3º ano, ela também fazia parte do E.D. e tornara-se numa das muitas amigas de Serena.

-Não posso tenho que acabar uma pesquisa para herbologia.

-Oh mas...

-Estou a ver.

A exclamação veio apanhar ambas de surpresa, principalmente quando se aperceberam quem esatamente tinha falado.

-Parkinson.

-Parkinson.

-Daimond, será que podemos falar a sós?

-Não me pa...

-Está tudo bem Bia, vai almoçar eu já vou ter contigo.

Enbora reticente a garota saiu da biblioteca deixando as duas a sós.

* * *

-Estou a ver.

Pansy acabara de contar a Serena tudo o que se passara na noite passada e o porquê da sua decisão em ter tomado a sua aparencia. A sonsserina esperava que a gryfinória no minimo não lhe quise-se por mais a vista em cima, mas ela achava que lhe devia ao menos uma satisfação por Daimond a ter defendido. E se havia coisa que os sonserinos não fazião era ficar em divida com ninguêm.

-Não vou te tirar mais nenhum do teu tempo. Diz a garota de olhos azuis indo em direcção á saida.

-Vais ficar bem?

A pergunta inesperada fez Parkinson parar e virar-se novamente na direcção da sua suposta inimiga.

-Como?!!

-Perguntei se vais ficar bem. Os olhares dos teus companheiros sonserinos não me pareceu muito amigavel para contigo.

-Tu ouvistes o que acabei de contar?

-Claro, perfeitamente.

-Não estas nem um pouco zangada?

-Na verdade não, além disso parece-me que já vais pagar pelo teu erro mais do que deverias.

Pansy não conseguia entender mas cada vez mais achava que poderia contar com aquela garota apesar de ser uma gryfindor.

-Parece que é verdade.

Serena não pode deixar de olhar-la interrogativa:

-O que é verdade?

-Os Gryfinórios são todos uns idiotas.

E rindo ás gargalhadas a sonserina deixa para trás uma Gryfinória estupfacta.

* * *

Serena acabava de entrar na Sala das Nececidades, como suspeitava esta aula com o _Morcego_ _das_ _Masmorras_ como Ron tão amigavelmente intitrulara o professor Snape iria ser bastante _puxada_.

"Boa, nada como umas nóduas negras para acabar bem o dia."

-Menina Daimond, estou a ver que pêlo menos consegue ser pontual.

"Certo, a aula esta a começar bem"

-Agora vamos ao que intereça, olhe nos meus olhos. Legitimens.

"Ok, se a expreção do professor estava correta este continuava a não conseguir penetrar as minhas defesas mentais"

-Incarceros.

Serena apenas teve tempo de se desviar para o seu lado esquerdo antes que fosse atingida."Ele está mesmo fulo."

-É tudo o que consegue fazer, atirar-se para o chão como uma simples muggle. Parece que todo o tempo que perdi consigo foi isso mesmo, uma perda de tempo. -Stupfy

Serena levanta-se rapidamente e defende usando um dos seus escudos;

-Light shell. (1)

Ela consegue obsorver parte do impacto com o seu escudo, mas a potência por tâs do feitiço de Snape ainda é suficiente para a lançar contra a parede atrâs de si.

-Vamos, levante-se, ainda mal começamos.

Defenitivamente esta iria ser uma longa aula. "Vou mesmo precisar daquelas salvas e poções" pensa a jovem levantando-se do chão.

* * *

"Porqê eu" era o único pensamento na mente de Serena enquanto esta se dirigia á mesa da sua equipa para tomar o ço.

-Oi Serena, tudo bem?

-Mm

-Serena?

-Parece que ela não dormiu muito bem esta noite Bia. Diz Harry,

-Óh, está doente?

-Achas? Pergunta Ginny

-Estou bem pessoal, só estive acordada até tarde a acabar um trabalho de poções.

-Serena têns de tomar cuidado, se estudares demais ainda vais acabar doente. Diz por sua vez Hermione.

-Olha quem fala. Interjecta Ron.

-O que queres incinuar.

-Vá lá vocês os dois. Tenta Harry.

"Lá vamos nõs outra vêz"

* * *

"O que foi isto, ia jurar que ouvi alguêm gemendo" pensa Serena levantando-se da á sua volta Serena percebia as silhoetas das suas compoanheiras dormindo profundamente."Estaria apenas a sonhar" a jovem lança rapidamente _tempus e _verificaquesãotrêzdamanhã. "É melhor tentar dormir" mas antes que se podesse voltar a deitar novamente a garota volta a ouvir os mesmos gemidos. Decidida a desvendar este mistério Serena sai do quarto que devide com as amigas e vai em direcção ao son dos , cada vez mais altos e agonisantes gemidos. "Como é que eu foi a única a acordar com todo esse barulho" era deveras estranho o facto de mais ninguêm acordar "o barulho parece vir do dormitório dos garotos". Seguindo sempre em direcção ao ruido Serena dá por si no quarto de Harry "Harry" . Seguindo rapidamente para a cama do amigo a jovem descobre o amigo enbrenhado totalmente num terrivel pessadelo. "Tenho que acorda-lo",

-Harry

-Nã...não, pare. Sr. Weaslley, não

-Harry acorda. Harry?

-Nã...nã...

-HARRYY

-NÃAAOO!!!!

* * *

Era ela, a filha da sua Helena, ele conseguira-a ver quando o garoto abrira os olhos. Naquela fracção de segundos ele podera verla, e ela era uma cópia perfeita da sua mãe; uma face em forma de coração , olhos grandes de um verde vibrante, lábios que pediam para ser beijados e longos cabelos que pareciam uma cascata dourada emoldurando o seu rosto. Sentindo subitamente uma necessidade que não sentia á mais de vinte anos. Ó quanto sofreria aquele velho idiota ao saber os planos que começava a formular para a sua querida filha.

-Vem minha linda, o teu destino aguarda.

N.A. Um bocado grande eu sei, mas eu queria compensar pelos meus atrasos.

(1) Light shell – concha de luz , mais um dos feitiços inventados por Serena


	14. O cerco apertase

Harry Potter é da exclusiva autoria da inimitavel J.K. Rowling.

Anteriormente em amor e obesseção:

-Harry, Harry acorda.

-Não..nã…NÃAAOOOO

-HARRY?!!!

Sim, ela era filha da sua Helena, ele tinha a certeza.

-Vem pequena, o teu destino aguarda.

C.p. 14 – O cerco aperta-se

Agora:

A comfusão de Harry , ao acordar, decipa-se rapidamente ao aperceber-se que este não se encontra só.

-Se…Serena?!!

-Harry, o que se passa, foi outro pesadelo sobre Cedric?

-Não foi…..Mr. WEASLLEY!!!

-Mr. Weaslley, Harry o que se passa?!

A jovem não conseguia perceber a ansiedade do seu amigo, e Mr. Weaslley (que poderia ele ter a ver com tudo isto), era a primeira vez que Harry sonhava com algo alêm de Voldemort ou a tragédia que se passara no final do ano anterior. Quanto ao garoto, apesar deste ainda não ter entendido como era possivel Serena ter-lo ouvido (pela maneira como os seus colegas de quarto continuavam a dormir profundamente, Harry tinha a certeza de não se ter esquecido de lançar o feitiço de silêncio) ele só se podia sentir calmo por a ter a seu lado nesta altura. Ela era a sua âncora no meio de uma vida que parecia fazer questão em ser tempestuosa ou no minimo turbulenta. O melhor a fazer era acalmar-se e explicar a situação a Serena, ela de certeza que o poderia ajudar a exclarecer o que se estava a passar. Mesmo agora, depois de acordado, a aterrorizadora imagem de Ms. Weaslley sendo atacado por uma enorme serpente negra persistia em permanecer fortemente impreça na sua mente.

-O meu sonho.

-O teu sonho?

-Sim, eu sonhei com Mr. Weaslley. Ele estava no que parecia ser uma grande e escura divisão com inúmeras portas, de repente uma imença serpente saiu das sombras e atacou-o pelas costas. Eu sei que foi apenas um sonho mas…parecia tão real!

-Rapido Harry, temos que nos apressar.

-Serena?!

-Confia em mim, temos que ir aos aposentos da Professora McGonagall.

…………………………………..

O-garoto-que-subreviveu seguia rapidamente no encalço da sua companheira, a preocupação que a joven demostrara ao descobrir o conteúdo do seu sonho fizera-o chegar á única conclusão possivel; era bastante provável que o seu sonho fosse na verdade uma visão de acontecimentos veridicos (durante o tempo que Harry conhecia Serena ele havia-se apercebido do forte sexto sentido por ela possuido que a tornava numa expécie de bússula em relação as suas decisões, ela nunca falhara em lhe apontar o norte), este pessamento vei-o abater-se sobre o adolescente como um balde de água fria, será que Mr. Weaslley…não, não podia ser, a urgência de Serena dava-lhe a esperança de que ainda não era tarde.

-Rápido Harry, por aqui.

Não perdendo tempo, ele apressa-se a seguir-la pela passagem que esta abriu por trás de uma das muitas armaduras do castelo. Ao passarem através de um arco, Harry não pode deixar de pasmar-se vendo, o que parecia ser, as paredes desintegrarem-se á sua volta deixando a descuberto uma porta que até então se mantivera secreta. O heroi do mundo magico depressa ultrapassa o seu assombro quando Serena atraveça o seu limiar indicando-lhe que a segui-se. Traspondo esta última barreira Harry depara-se com, o que á primeira vista, parecia ser uma sala de estar. Na gigantesca lareira, que parecia dominar a nova divisão, eram visiveis as brasas de um fogo ainda não totalmente extinto. Em frente a esta era possivel ver-se um sofá de aspecto confortavel e uma janela ocupava um lugar proeminente na parede da esquerda onde se podia ver uma lua quase cheia observando o seu reflexo nas negras águas do lago que, de momento, permaneciam lisas sem qualquer sinal da infame lula gigante, sobre a qual eram contadas terriveis histórias que serviam para assustar os novos estudantes. Do lado contrário via-se uma pequena mesa com apenas duas cadeiras, mesa essa que parecia a Harry estar a ser vitima de uma das constantes pesquisas de Mione de tal modo esta se encontrava completamente coberta de livros (nem as cadeiras haviam conseguido escapar á mesma sorte), logo ao seu lado havia a única porta desta ante-camara.

-Senhor Potter, Senhorita Daimond posso saber o que fazem tão tarde ou devo dizer tão cedo nos meus aposentos pessoais?

O que apanhou de surpresa o adolescente não foi o facto deste, ao que parecia, se encontrar nos aposentos pessoais da matrona Gryfinória mas sim o facto desta parecer ter-se materialisado atrás de si (esta não podia ter aparatado, afinal ele não tinha ouvido o costumeiro POP que é próprio desta magia de transporte).

-É uma ilusão Harry, mais uma das muitas defesas dos quartos da professora McGonagall. É uma magia de reflexo mais conhecida por feitiço de confusão, os feitiços mais avançados deste tipo trocam a noção da realidade mas é necessário um, demasiado grande, controlo magico para os efetuar com sucesso. Este é da mesma categoria mas de um tipo mais simplificado, ele troca a noção de navegação ou seja troca o aspecto de uma certa área. Tu pensavas que estavas de frente para a única porta desta divisão e que estavas de costas para a janela mas não podias estar mais enganado pois na verdade estavas de frente para a janela e de costas para a porta. Se fosses um inimigo terias acabado de perder a vantagem da surpresa.

-Agora Senhor Potter, se a sua curiosidade já foi devidamente saciada, importa-se de responder á minha pergunta e dizer-me o que fazem os dois aqui?

-Bem, na verdade…Balbucia Harry.

-Professora, Harry acabou de ter uma visão em que Mr. Weaslley foi atacado.

As feições até então austeras com que a rigida professora os havia comprimentado mudaram-se instantaneamente para umas de extrema urgência, como se esta tivesse retirado uma máscara, rapidamente seguindo em direcção á lareira a professora de transfiguração mete a mão num pequeno boião e retirando uma pitada do que os jovens Gryfinórios assumiram ser Pó de Flu, reaviva apressadamente o fogo atirando-o de seguida nas chamas recem-nascidas. As palavras murmuradas pela professora de transfiguração terseiam revelado dificeis de entender mesmo para a audição apurada de um lobisomem, deixando Harry na expectativa sobre quem McGonagall estava a contactar até esta assumir uma posse respeitosa e delicadamente chamar;

-Director?

Não encontrando resposta esta tenta de novo;

-Director, está aí?

Passados poucos segundos a alegre face do secular feiticeiro aparece finalmente entre as chamas.

-Áh Minerva, o que posso fazer por ti?

-Director, o momento chegou.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena e Harry viram-se envolvidos pelos abraços de toda a familia Weaslley, mesmo após várias tentativas de ambos para reafirmar que não era necessaria qualquer gratificação pelo papel decisivo que os adolescentes haviam tomado na ajuda prestada a Mr. Weaslley. Vendo a quase total asfixia dos dois Gryfinórios o sempre mordás professor Snape afirma, com um sorriso desdenhoso e para total mortificação de todos os presentes, que a numerosa familia ia ser capaz de fazer o que nem o Senhor das Trevas tinha conseguido iam dar-lhe o imenso prazer de despachar o idioticamente corajoso garoto de ouro e ainda como bónus a sua totalmente insuportavel e completamente irritante namoradinha. Não será necessário pois afirmar que esta tirada do sarcástico professor foi mais do que o suficiente para fazer a familia dar um pouco de espaço a ambos.

-Pena, parece que terei de deixar os festeijos para depois.

Apesar dos insultos e do ton desdenhoso, Serena não conseguia deixar de se sentir agradecida pela _ajuda _detãomacamboziopersonagem, mesmo depois de todo o apoio e amizade recebidos pela garota durante os últimos mêses esta ainda se sentia bem na companhia de outras pessoas e o contacto fisico servia apenas para aumentar esse desconforto.

-Eu não sei o que faria se não fosse pela vossa ajuda. Exclama Ms. Weaslley entre soluços.

-Sim, vocês salvarão o dia. Diz por sua vez Fred.

Usando a sua, muito esperimentada, capacidade de deixar de ser o centro das atenções Serena consegue transpor a barreira formada pela agradecida familia enquanto os seus membros continuam insistindo com Harry para que este aceite, pelo menos, as suas gratidões pelo sucedido. Os acontecimentos da madrugada anterior tinham deixado a jovem mais do que esgotada; após Serena e Harry terem informado McGonagall das suas suspeitas e de esta ter contactado Dumbledore ambos haviam sido dirigidos para a casa de Sirius (para enorme alegria deste, a solidão não era de todo algo que o agradasse depois de tantos anos preso em Azkaban) vindo juntar-se a eles toda a familia Weaslley juntamente com Hermione. Os longos minutos de ansiedade passados por todos enquanto esperavam por respostas foram finalmente quebrados pela chegada de Snape e McGonagall. A respeitrada professora apressou-se a acalma-los; Mr. Weaslley realmente tinha sido atacado por uma serpente, mas a rapida actuação da Ordem tinham impedido que algo de mais terrivel acontesse-se. Desabando numa das muitas poltronas, a um canto da sala, a bela jovem só conseguia pensar em dormir o sono dos justos, enquanto a sua mente cansada a arrastava para a inconciencia ele pode ver uma figura escura dindo na sua direccção. Demasiado cansada para manre os seus ollos abertos esta só foi capaz de ouvir uma voz estranhamente terna.

-Muito bem.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Entrando rapidamente nos apusentos do seu mestre Bellatrix Lestrange apressa-se a ajuelhar-se respeitosamente.

-Mestre, queria ver-me?

-Bellatrix ainda têns o teu espião?

-Sim meu senhor.

-Eu preciso que ele siga a garota de que me falastes como se da sua sombra se trata-se, eu quero saber tudo sobre ela até aos mais infinos pormenores. Estamos entendidos?

-É claro meu senhor.

-Retira-te.

No seu trono Voldemort chama a sua serpente para o seu lado, acto que esta apressa-se a atender.

-Divertiste-te Nagini?

Tinha sido uma pena o facto da Ordem ter chegado tão rapido ao Ministério, um pouco mais tarde e o traidor de sangue esteria agora a ser lentamente digerido no estomago do seu familiar. Mas o mais importante fora conseguido, tudo estava no seu devido lugar, agora ele só tinha que esperar.


	15. Memórias

Vendo Harry e Draco praticamente aos berros um com o outro.

Musa – Porque é que eles estão a descutir?

-Sabes que vou de férias?

Musa – E o que é que isso tem a ver?

-Eu perguntei-lhes se algum deles podia fazer-me o favor de me tomar conta da Diamond.

Musa – Não sabia que a tua gata fazia assim tanto sucesso com os garotos.

-Bem…eu acho que eles perceberam mal.

Musa – Perceberam mal?!

-Sim, acho que confundiram duas gatas, confundiram a minha gata siamêsa com uma certa gata loura.

Musa – Gata loura, não existem ga…óh Diamond Daimond.

-Pois.

Musa – Ás veses os garotos conseguem ser mesmo tapados!!

Oí pessoal Harry e Co. não me pertencem, o que não é por falta de tentativas. (suspiro)

Cp. 15 – Memórias

Acordando de um sonho, sobre o qual esta apenas se recorda da imagem de intensos rubis, Serena apercebe-se de que se encontra, não no quarto que partilha com as suas amigas na Torre Gryfinória, mas sim no quarto que lhe fora dado na temporada que passara em Grimmuald Place. Decidindo que o melhor seria levantar-se para entender o porquê da sua presença na antiga Manção Black a jovem apressa-se a derigir-se para a casa de banho para se preparar para o novo dia. Já devidamente refrescada e vestindo um dos muitos vestidos que se encontravam no roupeiro a jovem ruma em direcção á cozinha do quartel general da Ordem. Chegando ao seu destino a Gryfinória é recebida pelo aliciante aroma de um café da manhã acabado de fazer.

-Serena, querida, senta-te vamos. Não andas a alimentar-te bem de certeza, estas tão franzina. As garotas de agora sempre com a mania das dietas.

-Ms. Weaslley eu adoraria mas infelizmente não posso, devo estar atrasadissima, a esta hora as aulas já começaram.

-Não têns que te preocupar querida, Dumbledore pediu a McGonagall que te dispensa-se durante alguns dias para que podesses descansar.

Vendo que a jovem iria protestar a mãe de sete apressa-se a afirmar:

-Se ambos não viram qualquer inconveniente nisso é porque sabem que a perda de alguns dias de aulas não afectará as tuas notas.

-Mas Ms. Weaslley, isso não é de todo nece…

Percebendo a resposta da adolescente Molly rapidamente toma uma postura austéra.

-Chega de desculpas, (com o seu semblante mudando para um de carinho e preocupação Ms. Weaslley continua) o teu pai tem razão se não tiveres mais cuidado contigo acabarás dente.

Molly Weaslley tinha sido uma das poucas pessouas a quem Dumbledore tinha confiado o facto de Serena passar noites em claro desenvolvendo novos feitiços e poções e aprefeiçoando outros, numa desesperada tentativa de proteger Harry e todos os seus amogos. A revelação enternecera a mãe e esposa fazendo a jovem loura ter um lugar guardado no seu coração e o papel que a adolescente ocupara no recente resgate feito ao seu marido apenas fizera com que esse afecto se torna-se em amor maternal.

-Não poderás ajudar ningem se estiveres doente querida.

A preocupação de Ms. Weaslley, para alguêm tão carente de afecto como Serena, tocara-a profundamente. Tentando conter as lágrimas que a mãe de Ginny, sem intenção lhe provucara, Serena é apenas capaz de acenar possitivamente para responder á pergunta contida nos olhos da mãe da amiga. Tentando por fim ao incómodo silêncio que se apossou da divisão Molly pergunta á adolescente que agora via como filha:

-Com fome?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Grrr.

O son de satisfação emitido por Buckbeack enquanto Serena tratava da sua plumagem veio trazer um sorriso aos lábios desta.

-Então, estas satisfeito?

A suave maneira com que o ser mágico a envolveu com as suas asas e o jeito leve com que este mordiscou os seus dedos foram resposta mais do que suficiente para a Gryfinória.

-E porque é que não haveria de estar, afinal não é todos os dias que ele tem a sorte de ser apaparicado por uma bela garota.

-Sirius.

A chegada do padrinho de Harry passara completamente despercebida á jovem. Saindo do lugar onde se encontrava, á porta da divisão, e dirigindo-se a Serena com um sorriso de orelha a orelha ele pergunta:

-Então, divertida?

-Sim, Buckbeack é um ser fantástico.

Com um dos seus tão famosos sorrisos marotos o primógenito Black exclama para o seu parseiro de fuga:

-Bem rapaz, não sabia que fazias tanto sucesso com as garotas.

A afirmação teve como consequências um forte embaraço em Serena e um palrar orgulhoso do ser alado.

-Sirius?!!

-Calma Serena, só estava a brincar.

Despedindo-se do seu novo ademirador, Serena desce do sotão com Sirius no seu encalço.

-Sabes, fazes-me lembrar uma grande amiga minha.

-Asério? Pergunta a jovem com interesse.

-Em que aspecto?

-Eu…já foi há muito tempo, na verdade já não me lembro muito bem.

Dando uma desculpa Sirius despede-se deixando para trás uma interrogativa Serena.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A semana passada por Serena em Grimmuald rápidamente se esgotara e esta estava de volta a Hogwarts. Encontrando-se de momento na bibliotéca.

-Serena, lá está ela outra vez.

-O quê?

A excamação de Bia veio apanhar a adolescente de surpresa, fazendo-a levantar os olhos do seu, quase terminado, trabalho de Aritemancia. Seguindo a linha de visão da amiga, Serena não pode deixar de ver Parkinson, ao que parecia procurando algum livro nas estantes atrás de si.

-Estou-te a dizer Serena, a Parkinson pirou de vez.

Os receios de Serena em relação á atitude dos Sonserinos em relação á garota de olhos azuis haviam-se confirmado, estes tinham-na ostracizado completamente. O sentimento que invadiu Serena naquele momento só poderia ser descrito como sendo de compreenção, ela sabia melhor do que nimguêm o que era ser posta de parte.

-Bia, a bibliotéca é pública. Parkinson tem todo o direito de aqui estar.

- Não me digas que não percebestes que desde aquele dia ela te segue para toda a parte.

Bia não podia estar mais enganada em relacção ao caso, esse facto não passara de todo despercebido a Serena, mas a Gryfinória era da opinião de que a Sonsserina já tinha problemas suficientes para Daimond pensar em tomar qualquer atitude em relação a algo que não a afectara minimamente. Voltando a sua atenção novamente para a mêsa que ocupava de momento a jovem finaliza:

-Deixa p'ra lá Bia, não tem importancia.

Bia ouviu a decisão da amiga com apreenção, ela tinha a certeza que Serena acabaria magoada devido á sua natureza compaciva e reconciliadora. Querendo proteger a amiga, Bia toma uma decisão; Parkinson seguia Serena como uma sombra, pois bem, a Sonsserina acabara de encontrar uma sombra para si tambêm.


	16. Decisões

Harry Potter e Co. não me pertencem (murmurando) mas se eu pude-se -)

AVISO – Este capitulo contem sexo entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo, se é algo que vos afecta sugiro que não o leiam.

16 – Decisões

Hermione já não sabia mais o que tentar, após a semana que Serena passara em Grimmuald Place, Harry (sentindo-se culpado pela condição desta) passara a ivitar-la, e esta chegando a conclusões erradas quanto as razões por tras do sucedido (apesar de continuar andando com todos eles) havia-se fechado sobre si mesma. Para piorar a situação Bia tinha-lhe confiado os seus medos em relação á recente mudança de comportamento de Parkinson em relação á sua entristecida amiga e para cumulo do azar Harry não via a razão no que se referia ás suas aulas com o Professor Snape. Ron, que ocupava o lugar ao lado de Mione no sofá onde estavam de momento, apercebera-se de todas as mudanças de expreção na face da sua paixão secreta (pelo menos era o que este pensava, a verdade era que provavelmente a morena que ocupava 10 em cada 9 dos seus pensamentos devia ser a única a ainda não se ter apercebido desse facto, é impressionante como podemos ser cegos para o que esta á frente dos nossos olhos!), a maneira subita com que esta se levantou do lugar onde estivera a tentar estudar não apanhara este despercebido. Ele conhecia bem a companheira para saber que a suposta ruptura entre Harry e Serena não a deixara indiferente.

-Agora chega, tenho que fazer alguma coisa.

Dito isto a mais inteligente feiticeira em várias decadas praticamente voou atraves da passagem que servia de saída da sala comum da Casa Gryfinória. A subita explosão de Hermione veio trazer uma onda de alivio a Ron, se alguem poderia voltar a por tudo nos eixos esse alguem era a sua Mione.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pansy acabara de se retirar para o seu quarto, na verdade era ainda bastante cedo para esta se deitar mas nestas últimas semanas qualquer vontade que podesse ter de permanecer na sala comum dos Sonserinos tinha-se evaporado completamente. Em compensação a garota não se lembrava de uma altura em que tivesse os seus trabalhos esculares tão em ordem (nem mesmo no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, em que esta tanto se esforçara para imprecionar os professores como Sonsserina que era, ela tivera os seus estudos em tão bom andamento). O sorriso que se havia formado em seus lábios rapidamente foi subestituido por um semblante taciturno quando esta se lembrou das razões para tal acontecimento. Defenitivamente a decisão que tomara saira-lhe mais cara do que previra. Mas agora isso já não tnha importancia, agora ela tinha uma missão a comprir. Durante os momentos em que Parkinson seguira Daimond esta apercebera-se do facto de a Gryfinória se ter transformado numa fonte de força para muitos dos alunos, desde que começara a seguir as ordens que lhe haviam sido dadas a Sonserina apercebera-se de que vários alunos a procuravam para receberem ajuda para resolverem diversos problemas, desde o aluno do primeiro ano que não sabia como diser aos pais que chumbara a poções (a verdade e prometer, e comprir, subir as notas), até á garota do setimo que se começara a interessar-se por outro garoto mas não sabia se queria deixar o seu atual namorado (deves procurar no teu coração, só tu própria podes responder a essa pergunta) e quando ouvera um aluno que lhe dissera que ela, sem dúvida, não tinha problemas destes pois era demasiado sábia para tal , Serena limitara-se a responder que é sempre mais fácil resolver os problemas dos outros do que os nossos. A Gryfinória transformara-se num farol para aqueles adolescentes perdidos. Pansy não pode deixar de pensar de que se Serena não iria deixar a sua marca no Mundo Magico no minimo a sua falta seria sentida profundamente por todos os que a conhecessem.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Luna e Neville ouviam atentamente as intruções que lhes eram dadas para que nada falhasse. Eles deveriam depois transmitir por sua vez as instruções aos restantes membros do E.D. Se aqueles dois eram demasiado cabeça dura para se entenderem, eles teriam que ajudar-los a ver a razão, nem que tivessem de ser forçados a isso.

-Percebido?

-Claro.

-Sim.

-Vamos a isso.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Está tudo preparado Dipssy?

-Com certeza Senhor das Trevas, Dipssy preparou tudo como o senhor ordenou.

-Muito bem, continua.

Voldemort estava deveras satisfeito, tudo corria de acordo com os seus planos e as peças do seu jogo tomavam as posições desejadas. O espião de Bellatrix mantinha-o a par dos acontecimentos em Hogwarts e o, considerado, mais negro feiticeiro desde Modred regorjisava-se com a dor que iria causar aos seus dois inimigos.

-Está um dia perfeito, não achas Nagimi?

A serpente limitou-se a obeservar o seu mestre, á muito que o ser não o via tão satisfeito.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Maya lançou um _tempus _para conferir as horas, verificando que eram praticamente 8 da noite esta ergue-se da mesa onde passara as ultimas duas horas esperando pela sua oportunidade. Sendo praticamente tempo de encerrar, a biblioteca encontrava-se quase totalmente deserta, o que apenas vinha facilitar os seus intentos. Á muito que a jovem da casa azul e branca havia planeado o acto que tencionava levar a cabo dentro de poucos minutos. Verificando se o camnho se encontrava livre Maya, subserreptivamente condusiu-se até a área restrita de encontro ao seu alvo. Avistando-a a garota que vinha preenchendo os seus pensamentos desde que a havia visto pela primeira vez Maya não pode deixar de parar antes do fim do seu percurso, observando o perfil da garota que permanecia ignorante quanto á sua presença. Um leve movimento na espreção da outra garota, leva Maya a focar a sua atenção para os, aparentemente, suculentos lábios desta. Ela mordiscava suavemente o seu lábio inferior, Maya sabia que este movimento significava a sua total consentração sobre algo que estava a ler. Aproveitando a distração que esta demonstrava Maya percorre o caminho que a separava da sua última paixão, Serena Daimond.

-Serena.

Antes que a jovem tive-se tempo para reagir ao subito aparecimento de Maya, esta beija-a pocessivamente imbutindo-lhe todo o desejo e paixão sentidos por ela. Apercebendo-se da necessidade de deixar Serena respirar, Maya relutantemente separa os seus lábios.

-És tão doce Serena, tão doce.

Vendo o ar afogueado da loira e o leve ton rosa da sua face, Maya não pode deixar de se sentir satisfeita, Serena não ficara indiferente ao seu beijo. Como consequencia desta descuberta a ruiva ganha novo alento e resolve ir mais longe, aproveitando-se da desorientação de Serena Maya volta a beija-la tendo desta vez a boa estrela de o seu anterior ataque ter deixado a Gryfinória tentando recoperar o folego deixando-lhe pois o caminho aberto para que Maya pode-se explorar-lhe a sua boca. Não deixando de a beijar, Maya percorre, faminta, o corpo de Serena com mãos experientes.

-Têns uns peitos tão perfeitos Serena.

Maya profere massageando-lhe os mencionados apendices.

-Simplesmente perfeitos.

Enquanto isso Daimond podia apenas perguntar-se mentalmente porque é que o seu corpo reagia assim aos avanços da Corvinal, o primeiro beijo que recebera acordara algo em si que não sabia que existia e as seguintes admenistrações de Maya tinha aumentado ainda mais o sentimento de um vasio que precisava de ser peenchido. O que se estava a passar?

Sentindo a forte excitação de Serena, Maya aventura-se mais a sul. Começando a murdiscar a orelha a Serena, a ruiva mantem a uma das suas mãos brincando com os mamilos de Serena enquanto a restante começa uma suave tortura, movendo-se levemente no interior das suas coxas.

Por esta altura Serena já não era capas de nenhum pensamento coerente, esta só conseguia pensar que acontecesse o que acontecesse Maya não podia parar o que estava a fazer-lhe, nem agora nem nunca.

Já não agoentando mais a sua propria excitação, Maya rapidamente lança um feitiço sem varinha, deixando am bas completamente nuas. Deitando a loira na mesa que esta havia ocupado fazia pouco tempo, Maya ergue-lhe a perna direita para que pode-se, ao deitar-se sobre ela, ter um maior acesso.

-Diz.

Serena, não percebendo as suas intenções, nada mais consegue fazer alem de pressionar-se mais fortemente contra Maya, buscando aumentar a elouquecedora sensação de prazer que sentira ao assumir esta nova posição.

Apertando suavemente o ponto de praser que se revelara a Maya entre os lábios da sua amante esta repete:

-Diz.

Numa subita comprenção, trazida por o choque de prazer que Maya acabara de lhe provocar Serena apenas é capaz de produsir um sofocado:

-Por…por favor...eu…eu preciso de mais. Mais.

Satisfeita com o pedido de Serena, Maya decide finalmente terminar a tortura que mantivera com Serena e der-lhe enfim o que esta necessitava. Colocando o seu ponto de prazer esatamente sobre o de Serena, Maya fricciona-se rapidamente contra Serena num paço cada vez mais intenço.

As sensações eram inesplicaveis, Serena perdera qualquer nução do tempo ou espaço sentindo apenas a gigantesca onda de przer que se aproximava rapidamente. Quando ela finalmente se abateu sobre a Gryfinoria uma sonolencia apressou-se a apossar-se da garota clamando-a para a terra dos sonhos.

Deleitando-se com a visão da sua amante dormindo Maya deixa-se tambem ser apossada pelo seu inconsciente.


	17. 17 Sentimentos

Draco – E que tal este?

-Mmm…não, não me parece.

Draco – E este?

-Não, tambem não.

Musa – Oi pessoal tud… …..HAH! OO

(Musa olha embasbacada para Draco)

-Perfeito Draco, a Serena vai ficar pelo beicinho.

Musa – Aquele tótó que acabou de sair não era o Draco Malfoy?

-Era.

Musa – E por que raiu é que ele saiu daqui vestido de palhaço e ainda por cima com cara de quem vai se dar bem?

-Lembras-te de ele diser que só liam a minha fic por causa dele? : (

Musa – Sim, e depois?

-Bem, ele procurou-me para o ajudar a vestir se de uma maneira mais muggle para que pode-se agradar mais a Serena.

Musa – E TU VESTISTES-O DE PALHAÇO!

-Eu sei, =) mas ele não sabe ;D. Adoro puros sangue que não percebem nada sobre os muggles X3

Musa – Lembrem-me para me manter nas boas graças dela. XP

Harry Potter & Co. não me pertencem, por enquanto, ha ha ha (cough cough)

17 – Sentimentos

A pequena lágrima continuou pelo mesmo caminho que as suas antecessoras haviam já traçado, acabando ,como elas, no travesseiro da jovem que continuava chorando em silencio. Serena sabia perfeitamente a razão de Harry se ter afastado, ela falhara-lhe, ele dera-lhe a sua amizade e confiança e ela não fora capaz de sequer fazer algumas pesquisas para ajuda-lo sem acabar esausta. Ela sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo até os seus restantes companheiros aperceberem-se do mesmo acabando por vir a larga-la tambem. Ela não era forte ou determinada como os seus companheiros e o facto de Dumbledore ter-lhe atribuido um lugar na casa Gryfinória apenas lhe causava mal estar, Harry e os outros pertenciam por direito á casa que representava coragem e perserverança, mas ela, ela numca demonstrara nenhuma dessas qualidades. No fundo Serena soubera que não deveria obriga-los a suportar a sua presença, o melhor seria afastar-se de todos. Mas mesmo assim ela continuaria a ajuda-los sempre que necessário, afinal eles haviam tentado com que ela se integra-se, não era culpa deles de que ela não pertencesse no seu meio.

Um leve rossar nas cortinas da sua cama trouxeram a deprimida garota de volta ao presente. "Por favor, quem quer que seja, preciso de estar sozinha"

-Serena, estas acordada?

"Lavander, o que poderia ela querer?"

-Lavander ela deve estar a dormir, deixa-a descansar, podemos avisa-la pela manhã.

-Mas Parvati o Longbotton disse que era importante?

-Eu sei, mas a reunião é só amanhã. Mesmo que não estejamos com ela logo de manhã, de certesa que ela não deixará de conferir o galeão enfeitiçado.

-Que seja, Padma vamos.

Um suave "boa noite" foi a maneira com que Serena foi deixada de novo com os seus melancolicos pensamentos. Com um simples feitiço não verbal de invocação, a Gryfinória chama até si o galeão que lhe fora entregue por Hermione. Vendo a mensagem mostrada no pequeno objecto Serena , rápidamente, limpa as suas lágrimas. Estava na hora de parar de se afundar na sua depreção. Por mais que os seus antigos amigos não a quisessem mais perto de si ela deveria fazer o que podesse para ajudar-los, era o minimo que poderia fazer depois de toda a generosidade que estes haviam demonstrado para consigo.

….

-Gonsalves.

-Mm.

De todas as vazes que Maya adormecera na biblioteca , esta era sem dúvida a primeira vez que acordara tão decepcionada. E as dores de costas que sentia por ter adormecido na mesa onde estivera a fazer os seus trabalhos, nada ajudavam á sua terrivel disposição.

-Que queres Lovegood?

-Não achas que já é tempo de deixares de sonhares com o impossivel?

-Por mais que eu goste das tuas teorias disparatadas, não vejo onde queres chegar.

-Sabes bem que Serena está longe de sentir algo mais do que amisade por ti.

A constatação de Luna fez a sua companheira Corvinal levantar-se de rompante de mesa onde passara a noite,falando rispidamente:

-Como disse antes, não entendo a que te referes. E mesmo que tivesses razão esse assunto não te diria, de todo, respeito.

-O facto de não aceitares a verdade não a torna mentira. O caminho que insistes em percorrer só acabará por te machucar, a ti e a quem dizes que amas.

-Digo que amo, DIGO QUE AMO. Pelo menos eu não finjo importar-me com ela para depois a abandonar, como fez o vosso querido garoto-de-ouro.

Apenas devido á biblioteca se encontrar totalmente deserta, nimguem procurou saber o que se passava entre as duas, táo grande foi o son provocado pelo tapa que Maya acabara de receber de Luna.

-Não voltes a falar assim de Harry, se queres saber a minha opinião ele a merece muito mais do que tu. Alguem que ame realmente outra pessoa deve querer vê-la feliz, mesmo que isso signifique que seja com outra pessoa.

-Ai sim, pois aposto que não dirias o mesmo se estivesse-mos a falar do desastre Longbotton.

A afirmação de Gonçalves tinha a intenção de ferir a garota, mas para surpresa desta ela fora recebida com uma gargalhada.

-Penças, acaso, que todos somos egocentricos como tu?

A face de Lovegood torna-se instantaneamente séria.

-Eu tenho a sorte de ser amada por quem amo, mas se assim não fosse, a minha dor seria menor se eu soubesse que ele ao menos era feliz.

-Isso é apenas uma desculpa para esconderes o facto de seres demasiado fraca para lutar por aquilo que queres.

-Entende como quiseres.

-Querias alguma coisa aluada ou só tiraste o dia para me chateares?

-Vim para te lembrar que hoje temos reunião, mas penço que o melhor seria não apareceres.

Dizendo isto a loura retoma pelo caminho de onde viera.

…

Após a sua última aula ter finalisado o mais jovem dos Weaslley procurou pelo seu amigo para que, como sempre, fossem juntos para a sala comum mas quando o tentou este já havia deixado a sala de aula. Depois, de no seu entender, ter percorrido todo o castelo atraz do esquivo garoto ele acabou por, finalmente, encontrar-lo no quarto que partilhavam. Vendo-o enbrenhado nos seus pensamentos este chama-lhe a atenção chamando-o, talvez ele consegui-se meter algum juizo na cabeça do amigo

-Harry?

-Nem tentes Ron.

-Isto é um absurdo, pensas que estas a protegela mas na verdade apenas estas a mogoa-la.

A verdade contida nas palavros do garoto, que considerava como um irmão, apenas serviu para enraivecer o garoto-que-sobreviveu. Deixando o lugar,á janela, que mantivera até ao momento este confronta o amigo:

-Perfiro que ela me odeie do que acabe magoada por minha causa! Manter-se ao meu lado so vai acabar por por-la em perigo, olha o que aconteceu com Ceric, O QUE ACONTECEU COM OS MEUS PAIS

A tremenda culpa contida nas palavras do melhor amigo vieram cairam como uma bomba sobre o impulsivo ruivo, ele apercebera-se que a morte de Cedric fora um rude golpe para o amigo, mas nunca tinha imaginado que este podesse culpar-se não só pela sua morte mas tambem pela morte dos seus proprios pais. O murmurio com que Ron lhe respondeu vei-o por fin ao silencio que se segui a inesperada confição de Harry:

-Não tives-te culpa de nada disso.

-Não tive culpa, NÃO TIVE CULPA. Se não fosse pelo meu estupida sentido de certo ou errado Cedric nunca teria estado naquele cemiterio, se eu não fosse o maldito salvador da nação magica OS MEUS PAIS NUNCA TERIAM MORRIDO!

-Harry!

De tudo o que poderia ter imaginado que poderia traspirar desta converça, certamente o jovem Weaslley não havia esperado isto, era verdade que, para Ron, Harry era como um irmão, mas lá bem no fundo, no que muitos chamam de o nosso lado sombrio, Ron sempre havia nutrido um certo sentimento de inveja para com Harry. Afinal ele tinha tudo o que Ron sempre desejara; fama, dinheiro um dos melhores seekers que já vira. Ele não se havia dado ao trabalho de parar para pensar que isso era apenas uma parte da sua vida e que todo o que ele havia alcançado de nada lhe valiam comparado com o que tinha perdido, so agora apercebendo-se realmente do seu erro é que este se apercebe que não trocaria o carinho e amor da sua, bastantes vezes, enlouquecedora mas terna familia por nada do que Harry poderia possuir. Só realmente agora Ron percebia o quanto a sua vida era malhor que a do amigo que a maior parte dos garotos na escola invejavam. Foi naquele momento, no seu dormitório, que Ron Weaslley deixou de ser o garoto que invejava os garotos como o Malfoy e passou a ser o jovem homem que sabia o que realmente era importante para se ser realmente feliz. Vendo por fim a verddade Ron sentiu, o que nunca achou que sentiria pelo amigo, pena.

-É a tua vida Harry.Não te esqueças da reunião de logo.

Ron sai do quarto voltando a deixar o amigo com os seus pensamentos, fosse como fosse a ideia de Mione teria que resultar, algo lhe dizia que apenas Serena seria capaz de expurgar a culpa que vinha a envenenar lentamente o coração do seu amigo.

….

Serena sentia-se novamente irrequieta, o que não era de todo bom sinal. Seria o sinal de mais algum ataque do quem-nós-sabemos? Felizmente o ultimo apenas deixara o senhor Weaslley com nada mais que uma história para contar, mas eles poderiam não ter tanta sorte numa proxima." O melhor seria contar a Harry."Tão deprssa o pensamento surgiu como foi subestituido pelas memórias das suas tentativas de conversar com Harry apos a sua estadia en Grimmuald Place. A forte dor que se apossou do seu peito veio traser-lha de volta á realidade. Não poderia falar com Harry, mal tenta-se ele arranjaria uma desculpa para se afastar. Ele tornara claro que a amisade de ambos chegara ao fim. Mas isso não a impediria de fazer-lo saber o que se passava, deveria apenas de falar inves com Hermione. Talves não lhe podesse por a par da forma como sabia desta informação,mas poderia deixa-la de sobre-aviso.


	18. Erros

Musa entrando de rompante

Musa –Mad vem depressa, a Nagini está a tentar comer a tua gata!

-A serio? Bem, não vejo qual é o problema.

Musa –'Tas a gozar, não estas.

-Não, porque estaria?

Musa –A tua gata está a ser perseguida por uma serpente gigante que a quer comer e tu não vês qual é o problema?

-Qual problema?

Nagini entra completamente aterrorizada e com a sua cauda em chamas, tentando desesperadamente procurar um lugar para se esconder.

Musa –Mas que raio se passa aqui O.O

-Esqueci-me de te dizer que a minha gatinha foi-me dada pelo Albus, pelo que ele me disse ela é uma espécie rara de gato de fogo.

Por fim aparece a pequena gatinha que com ar de zangada entrepõe-se entre Nagini e a porta.

Diamond – MEOOOOWWWWWW

Depois de Nagini olhar a pequena gatinha como se fosse enfrentar o seu carrasco, esta atira-se pela janela que tinha atras de si.

Musa – Nós não estamos no vigesimo andar?

-Estamos.

!KATRAPUM!

Musa – Aquela de certesa que lhe vai duer pela manhã.

Diamond – Meow!

Nenhum gato foi ferido durante a imaginação desta cena.

Harry Potter e Co. (incluindo a Nagini, ela só sofreu danos de pouca importancia) não me pertencem.

Nagini – !Pouca importancia!, eu quebrei um terço dos meus ossos DUAS VEZES.

A escritora atira Nagini pela janela

-Desculpem mas Nagini acabou de abandonar o edificio.

!KATRAPUM!

18 Erros

-Pesoal, tudo pronto?

A aquiescencia de todo o grupo veio trazer um suspiro de alivio á amada sabe-tudo Gryfinória, Ron havia-lhe contado a sua converça com Harry o que lhe veio confirmar as suas suspeitas; Harry precisava de Serena. Toda aquela história sobre Serena ser filha de Dumbledore lhe parecera suspeita desde o primeiro momento, mas a sua confiança no feiticeiro ancião havia-lhe induzido a permanecer calada quanto ao assunto. Fosse como fosse o tempo que passou com a garota vei-o apenas afirmar o que no fundo já sabia, apesar do passado misterioso ela era de confiança. Mas a sábia Gryfinória soubera desde o primeiro momento em que Serena pusera pé em Hogwarts que a deslumbrante aparencia fisica da suposta filha de Dumbledore trazeria mais do que simples dores de cabeça á doce garota, Hermione tinha de ademitir a si própria que se sentira no minimo intrigada pelo simples facto de Serena não só não ligar á legião de babados que percorriam os corredores no seu encalço como parecer que esta se sentia incomudada por isso. Atrevia-se mesmo a pensar que o único garoto a quem ela poderia ver como algo mais do que um amigo seria Harry e as converças, que sabia, estes terem partilhado levava-a a crer que Harry, melhor do que ninguem, deveria conhecer os segredos da jovem. A proximidade cada vez mais notória entre ambos veio encher Hermione de alegria, parecia que a simples presença de Serena na vida do garoto maravilha o fizera esquecer completamente a ideia estúpida de que era culpado pela morte de Cedric que se havia enraizado na mente do seu amigo. Tudo parecera bem e Hermione pensara que poderia dedicar-se novamente aos seus estudos quando acontecera aquele ataque ao Sr. Weaslley. No principio, após terem sabido que Mr. Weaslley iria ficar bem, a morena pensara poderem respirar de alivio mas o desmaio de Serena bem quando todos estavam a dar os seus agradecimentos a Harry vei-o demonstrar a Hermione que a paz de espirito do seu amigo tinha bases em terreno movediço. A jovem estava de tal modo esgotada que nem mesmo o facto de se encontrar sentada a teria impedido de cair não fosse pela presença proxima do Professor Snape. Tudo acabou piorando devido á mordaz acusação do Mestre de poções quando este afirmou, para que todos ouvissem, que o garoto de ouro estava tão entretido com as bajulações de todos na sala que nem se havia apercebido da aparente fraqueza da campanheira que ele, dizia, valorizar tanto e como cereja em cima do bolo quando Harry fez menção em tirar a jovem desacordada do lugar que ocupava nos braços do Professor, Snape impedira-o, levando-a para o seu antigo quarto com a afirmação de que tinha a certeza que a garota se estive-se acordada não quereria continuar a roubar-lhe a atenção que o garoto tanto gostava. Era impossivel para Hermione não se ter apercebido do duro golpe que as palavras do ex-devorador da morte tinham desferido ao garoto de olhos verdes e a natureza fechada do amigo só piorara as coisas; quando Mione tinha tentado falar com o amigo sobre o que se passara este desviara o assunto. Por fim quando finalmente, de volta a Hogwarts, Dumbledore lhes comunicara que Serena passaria a semana descansando em Grimmuald Place tudo desmoronara. Harry quase a obrigara a fazer uma jura de feiticeiro (o que lhe valeu foi Ron) para que esta não procura-se mais Serena para trocarem ideias sobre como ajuda-lo na sua missão de derrotar Voldemort. A morena pensou que o melhor seria deixar o amigo arrefecer as ideias para depois o fazer ver a razão mas tal provou ser um erro crasso; quando finalmente achou que poderia demover Harry da sua ideio tola achou-o ainda mais convencido da nessecidade de tal acção (quando quer Harry consegue ser ainda mais casmurro do que Ron) e qualquer tentativa da Gryfinória de voltar a tocar no assunto só resultara em discução entre ambos com Ron tentando por água na fervura (agora o ruivo percebia a esasperação de Harry quando este se punha com discuções com Hermione e ele tinha de servir de mediador entre os dois -_-*). A garota tinha tido uma certa esperança de que a situacção melhora-se com o regresso da loura mas as suas esperanças haviam desaparecido feito nevoa matinal quando em vez das esperadas boas vindas de Harry para Serena este se limitara adar-lhe as boas vindas quando a vira passando de seguida a simplesmente a evitar-la como se da peste se tratasse. Atenta aos mais pequenos pormenores, Mione apercebera-se da dor contida nos olhos da recente Gryfinória após cada um destes encontros com Harry mas inves das acusações que esperara ouvir da garota em relação ao totalmente injusto comportamento do seu amigo a loura continuara a agir normalmente, tentando sempre sair do caminho quando se apercebia da presença dr Harry. Toda a situação chegou a um ponto em que Hermione tinha a certeza de que, se não estive-se a par das razões do amigo, acabaria por achar-lo um garoto egoista e sem coração. Fossem quais fossem as razões do amigo a jovem morena entendia o quanto elas estavam a consumir a sua amiga, por alguma razão Serena achava que Harry havia-se cansado dela e, por mais incrivel que pareça, que tinha razões para isso.

-Ron, tu tratas do Harry. Eu cuido da Serena.

…

-Serena importas-te de ir indo sem mim, eu tenho umas coisas para acabar, depois vou lá ter.

-Claro Mione, como quiseres.

Hermione sentiu o seu coração apertar ao ver a sua amiga afastar-se em direcção á sala das necessidades, Serena cada vez se parecia mais comum dos espectros que percorriam os corredores da antiga escola. Naquele exacto momento Hermione sentiu o que achou que nunca sentiria, naquele momento ele deu por si a detestar o heroi do Mundo Magico, Harry Potter

…..

Fechando a porta atraz de si, ao contrario do que esperava, Serena depara-se com a divisão que o E.D. usava para se reunir completamente deserta. A sua surpresa é rapidamente sobestituida por um estado de alerta quando esta detecta movimento ao fundo da sala, com a varinha a postos esta pergunta com firmesa:

-Quem está aí?

Apesar do seu ton firme e seguro o seu estado de espirito estava longe de se encontardesse jeito, teria Umbridge conseguido entrar na sala e apanhado os seus companheiros, seria por isso que esta não estava já cheia de alunos tentando afincadamente dominar os feitiços que Harry vinha lhes ensinando. Afigura que viu surgir das sombras veio, ao mesmo tempo, por fim aos seus receios e aumentar as suas dúvidas.

-Harry? Qu..que se passa, onde estão os outros?

-Eu gostaria de saber o mesmo.

Aresposta do garoto serviu para aumentar mais as suas interrogações.

-Como assim?

Suspirando Harry responde-lhe:

-Fequei de vir com Ron, mas á última da hora ele me deu uma desculpa qualquer sobre ter algo para fazer e que depois viria aqui ter.

«Serena importas-te de ir indo sem mim,tenho umas coisas para acabar, depois vou lá ter.»

-Hermione!

-O quê!

-Hermione deu-me exactamente a mesma desculpa antes de vir.

O son da porta trancando-se acabou interrompendo a converça dos dois, apercebendo-se finalmente das intenções de Hermione Harry corre para a porta tentando em vão abrir-la ou sequer move-la.

-Hermione, HERMIONE, sabes bem que dei este assunto por terminado. Hermione já te disse a minha decisão quato a tudo isto. Hermione raios, abre essa porta. HERMIONE EU NÃO QUERO SERENA PERTO DE MIM!

O continuo silencio do outro lado fazem-no virar contas á sua única saida da sala dando de caras com a visão que mais dor lhe causaria por toda a sua vida, naquele momento quem visse Serena pensaria que esta acabara de ser beijada por um Dementor, as palavras de Harry quebraram por completo a armadora de Serena, os seus olhos sem vida poderiam ser confundidos com uma nascente tal era a abundancia das suas silenciosas lágrimas e o seu soriso quebrado como se estivesse mesmo no seu estado tentando não incomoda-lo fizeram Harry sentir-se como se estive-se sendo tortorado. Vendo que tinha ido longe demais este tenta aproximar-se, para apenas a ver avastar-se como se tive-se medo da sua proximidade.

-Se…Serena?

Harry não conseguiu reconhecer a voz doce de Serena na voz quebrada que lhe respondeu:

-Eu … estou bem, eu estou bem.

-Serena?

-Claro que não quererias nada comigo, claro, eu sou só um estorvo, um estorvo.

O aparente estado de choque da garota de olhos verdes estava a aterrorizar o garoto.

-Não sirvo para nada, nem sequer fui capaz de fazer umas simples pesquisas, quem …quem quereria ter-me como amiga.

Por esta altura Serena já havia-se sentado de encontro a uma das muitas paredes abraçando-se continua a sua tirada entre soluços:

-Burra, parva, feia, anormal, anormal, anormal, ANORMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL.

O grito de pura agonia vei-o tirar o garoto do transe em que a cena que se desenrrolava á sua frente o havia posto, tomando uma decisão, Harry apressa-se a ajoelhar-se á sua frente tomando-a nos seus braços Após Serena ter parado as suas tentativas de se afastar novamente, o garoto senta-a no seu colo enbalando-a suavemente:

-Perdoa-me, por favor perdoa-me. Eu lamento tanto, tanto,queria proteger-te e quase te destruí. Eu sei que não mereço, mas por favor perdoa-me.

Serena sentia-se segura nos braços de Harry e o suave balouçar veio-lhe lembrar o quanto estava realmente cançada, sentindo as palpebras pesadas a garota adormeceu ouvindo Harry sussurrar-lhe:

-Eu te amo, minha Serena.

Então que tal, vá lá pessoal estou esfomeada e só as vossas opiniões me podem alimentar, por favor T T


	19. Paz?

Desculpem o atraso no novo capitulo mas a J.K. Rowling proibiu-me de usar os seus personagens por uns tempos : /, na minha opinião ela está a exagerar, eu devolvi-lhe a Nagini sem um arranhão..bem com alguns arranhões….pronto está bem, tinha umas quantas fracturas, mas fora isso estava como nova. !Acho este castigo um esagero.! XP

19 Paz?

Haviam passado duas semanas desde que finalmente Harry deixara de ser cabeça dura e revelara finalmente a Serena o quanto ele a amava e, mais uma vez, ele tinha muito que agradecer a Mione. A sua amiga não era de actos extremos mas, por vezes, essa era a única maneira que a garota encontrava de resolver problemas, e o E.D. era mais uma prova disso.

Após a reconciliação dos dois Gryfinórios a mural entre todo o grupo parecia ter-se simplesmente levantado de uma maneira impressionante; Harry cada vez mais se via a ensinar-lhes feitiços mais complexos e todos, com maior ou menor dificuldade, conseguiam fazer-los. Serena ensinava-lhes os novos feitiços de cura e protecção que tinha desenvolvido continuando, novamente, com as suas pesquisas. Como não podia deixar de ser, o apoio de Harry tivera alguns senãos; ela fasia as suas pesquisas junto com Hermione (Serena poderia jurar que a outra garota passara a deitar-se mais cedo desde então) é claro que Serena tentara sair para a sala comum para adiantar algumas das suas teorias, quando teve a certesa de que as suas companheiras de quarto já tinham adormecido, mas para sua grande surpresa, deu de caras com Harry. Pensando que acabariam em mais uma discução, Serena viu as suas expectativas sairem totalmente furadas quando em vez de um ton zangado Harry lhe pergunta em um ton malandro:

-Não sabia que estavas assim com tantas saudades minhas para me vires ver a meio da noite?

Vendo a confusão na expreção da namorada Harry explica:

-Como eu sei que tu não farias nada que podesse fazer-me voltar atrás na minha decisão sobre me ajudares com as tuas pesquisas, a única razão para que estejas aqui a esta hora é porque não conseguias dormir com saudades minhas. Sendo assim que tal irmos para um sitio só nós os dois?

Pergunta Harry piscando-lhe o olho.

-E..e..eu, eu acho melhor ir deitar-me

E disendo isto a garota correra novamente para o seu quarto como se o próprio capeta a perseguisse.

"Afinal Ron tivera razão."

Harry nunca tentaria nada sabendo que Serena não estava preparada para isso mas, e tal como Ron havia-lhe dito, isso seria o suficiente para fazer-la voltar para a cama. Ele sabia que pela manhã ela entenderia que estivera brincando e perceberia que ele apenas lhe quisera mostrar que não a deixaria estragar a sua saúde, nem mesmo pelo bem maior.

…

Serena corria desenfeadamente pelos corredores de Hogwartes em direcção as masmorras. Entre o seus trabalhos com um novo feitiço e o beiçinho que Harry lhe fizera ( para lhe lembrar que ainda não lhe dera nem sequer um minuto de atenção desde que haviam voltado para a sala comum no fim do jantar) ela perdera a hora, não podia ter acontecido nada mais terrivel, por muito que corresse nem por magia conseguiria chegar a tempo á aula que tinha nesse cerão com o Professor Snape.O, já de si, austero feiticeiro iria ficar completamente posseço com o seu atraso acidental. De nada serviria dizer-lhe que não fora com intenção isso, sabia Serena, só acabaria por tornar o seu temperamento mais dificil. O melhor seria mesmo desculpar-se e segurar-se bem até passar a tempestade. Chegando finalmente ao seu tão, esperado e temido, destino Serena pausa retomando o folêgo. Tentando acalmar o seu nervosismo a garota entra finalmente no sombrio aposento.

É verdade que no principio as aulas que mantivera com o mestre de poções tinham-se realisado na sala das necessidades mas o constante aumento da vigilancia da parte de Umbridge e a sua quase total supremacia sobre a escola desde que o ministro tinha demovido Dumbledore fiseram professor e pupila decidirem-se pela mudança de area paçando as seções a afetuar-se nos aposentos de Snape, numa sala que fora-lhe adicionada especialmente para esse proposito.

Grande foi a surpresa da jovem quando em vez de o ton caustico do seu professor esta apenas foi recebida com silencio, a garota por fim descobre a razão para tal ao aperceber-se que se encontrava só no aposento.

"Estranho?"

Era verdade que o sinistro feiticeiro não esigia nada menos do que pontualidade absoluta mas este sempre fora igualmente riguroso consigo mesmo. Seria possivel que se tivesse enganado na hora? Lançando um tempus Serena verifica serem 21h10m, o que significava um atraso de 10m (uma sentença de morte caso o professor estivesse á sua espera) apesar do alivio sentido ao constatar que se havia salvo de uma bela embrulhada Serena não pode deixar de se sentir curiosa pela ausencia do seu educador. Foi então que um pensamento pessimista a tomou de assalto; e se Voldemort o havia chamado para que o espião o posesse a par de novas informações a respeito das actividades do lado da luz e não tivesse ficado satisfeito com o que o seu lacaio tinha para oferecer, e se este tivesse sido implacavelmente torturado pela sua falha e se ele estivesse nesse mesmo instante a esvair-se em sangue nos seus aposentos pessoais (era verdade que a sala de treinos onde se encontrava estava localisada nos aposentos do ex-devorador mas para os alcançar Serena não precisava de passar por nenhuma outra area destes, Snape fisera questão dessa 'clausola' quando concordara em mudar o local dos seus encontros). A garota passara tempo suficiente com o feiticeiro para saber que a sua teimosia e orgulho o fariam impedir de procorar qualquer ajuda que fosse, mesmo que estive-se gravemente ferido ele tentaria sempre tratar de si proprio, se havia algo que o homem detestava era depender de qualquer outro além de si proprio.

Decidida a não provocar um ataque de pánico em ela mesma a Gryfinória acaba decidindo entrar nos aposentos do professor, ou como Ron lhes chamava 'o covil do vampiro', por muito que paresse-se que o negro feiticeiro tira-se prazer em ' tortorar' os seus alunos Serena nunca pensaria sequer , se suspeitasse que ele precisava de auxilio, em abandona-lo á sua triste sorte. Tomada a decisão faltava agora a parte dificil , ultrapassar as barreiras traçadas pelo amante de magia negra, sem duvida este não havia deixado de colocar contra qualquer visitante indesejado. Pelo pouco que a natureza fechada deste a deixara adevinhar tudo a levava a crer que se a acção não lhe seria impossivel ela seria no minimo o seu maior desafio desde a sua descoberta sobre a existencia de magia. Tomando uma posição defensiva Serena posiciona-se em frente á porta que fazia a ligação entre a area onde se encontrava e as restantes divisões que constituião os quartos do professor de poções.

"É agora ou nunca."

Engolindo em seco a, nesse momento, amedrontada Gryfinória força a passagem de parte da sua magia atravez da primeira barreira sentida. Sem espanto Serena depressa se aprecebe do primeiro feitiço acionado pelas sua anterior acção. Apressando-se a defender-se do, sem dúvido perigoso feitiço, a garota lança Curse brake (1). O encantamento faz o seu trabalho , deixando a Gryfinória um pouco mais optimista quanto ás suas chances em transpor os obstáculos que a esperavam, mas Serena sabia que estava longe de poder respirar de alivio sem dúvida que este fora apenas uma das muitas maldições que Snape havia deixado para qualquer idiota que tivesse tendencias masoquistas.

"No que eu me fui meter!"

Recobrando a sua atenção Serena retoma as suas tentativas com novo vigor, não demorando a sentir novo ataque vindo em sua direcção.

"!Magia de fogo, ESTOU MESMO FODIDA!"

Serena depara-se com uma serpente de fogo de pelo menos três metros de altura, no exacto momento que o malévolo ser ataca a loura contra-ataca.

-Aquanature (2)

A serpente colide com o ataque defensivo da sua oponente destruindo-se, apesar do encantamento de Serena ter destruido o feitiço maligno esta não deixa de sentir os seus ifeitos; a sua magia ainda não se encontrava totalmente livre e a sua falta de experiencia não ajudava. Snape estava certo quanto á sua incapacidade em vencer um duelo com um Devorador, no seu actual estado ela seria totalmente rechaçada. Ultrapassada mais esta defesa Serena verifica a gravidade dos seus ferimentos, não era nada que a fizesse correr risco de vida mas não deixava de ser uma queimadura bastante dolorosa. Felizmente a zona atingida fora a parte inferior da barriga e poderia manter a ferida escondida ( é verdade que poderia usar um feitiço de camuflagem mas não queria correr o risco de os professores sentirem o uso dessa magia).

"Quase lá."

Voltando a sua atenção para o que parecia ser o último obstaculo no seu caminho Serena volta a tentar; desta vez a garota estava mais alerta e desvia rapidamente de mais uma maldição que vinha em sua direcção:

-REVERSOS ENCANTATE (3).

Serena foi incapaz de conter o grito de terror ao aperceber-se da armadilha preparada pelo professor, o feitiço que ela antevira não passara de um engodo para encobrir a esistencia do verdadeiro perigo. Sem ser capaz de se proteger a garota nada pode fazer além de esperar uma morte rápida. Antes da colisão iminente Serena lembra-se da frase preferida do seu carrasco acidental:

«Gryfinórios idiotas e irresponsáveis sempre com vontade de se armarem em herois.»

N.A. Desculpem os erros, espero que já esteja melhor, seguem-se a esplicação dos encantamentos usados por Serena.

Curse brake – do ingles quebra de maldição –mais um dos feitiços de Serena, serve para quebrar maldições de poder comum.

Aquanature – conjunção entre as palavras aqua (água) e nature (natureza) – feitiço de invocação de água semelhante ao aquamenti em que este elemento assume a forma do animal que mais convem ao seu invocador.

Reversos encantate – Retorno de encantamanto – deveria fazer retroceder o feitiço ao qual era lançado (teria resultado com Serena se o feitiço de que ela se defendeu não fosse apenas um engodo).

Espero que tenha sido do vosso agrado, é claro que eu o saberia se me fizessem o favor de deixar alguma opinião (hint). Obrigado pelo vosso tempo e até uma proxima.


	20. Mal interpretado

Bem, hoje não tenho nenhum dos personagens comigo por isso era só para diser que Harry Potter e Co. não me pertencem.

Musa – Ela só não tem nenhum deles com ela porque a J.K. Rowling ainda a tem de castigo pelo que ela armou com a Nagini. :D

Imperius

Musa - *_* Avé toda poderosa imperatriz eu,a sua insignificante serva, aguardo as suas ordens.

Há, muito melhor.

Musa – Como se fosses capaz de usar uma magia tão poderosa. : )) Não é á toua que és loura. : D

Sua #& és mas é uma grande &%$ sua %&$

N.A. Oi, tudo bem? Este capitulo era para fazer parte do último mas eu vi-o tão grande que decidi não esagerar na dose e repartir-lo em duas partes, espero que gostem.

20 – Mal interpretado

A primeira coisa a passar pela cabeça de Serena foi:

"Fui espesinhada por uma manada de dragões enfurecidos."

E a segunda foi:

"Como raius estou viva?"

Só havia uma explicação plausivel, devido á sua magia ser inexperiente esta tinha agido de maneira intuitiva protegendo-a no momento critico, tal como acontecia com as crianças mágicas. Era verdade que esse tipo de magia era dos mais poderosos que esistiam mas tambem tinha o seu senão, nem sempre ela reagia aos perigos tornando-se mais um factor de risco do que um ás a ser jogado no momento certo. Este sempre fora um problema que o professor de poções tentara erradicar durante as suas aulas mas a jovem Gryfinória sempre tivera grandes dificuldades em domesticar o poder bruto da sua magia. Ainda agora podia ouvir a voz esaltada do professor em suas memórias:

«Domina o feitiço antes de o lançares, de nada te serve incendiares a varinha ao inimigo se ao mesmo tempo acabas por te por a ti própria em chamas!»

Sim, sem dúvida essa aula seria para sempre uma das que Serena ilegiria como das mais horriveis de toda a sus vida, acabara-a completamente irrecunhecivel com mais de metade do corpo queimada. Eram apenas queimaduras ligeiras (graças ,surpreendentemente, á rápida intervenção de Snape) mas não era á toua que as queimaduras são conhecidas por seem dos ferimentos mais dolorosos. Nessa noite Serena fez o que pensou nunca vir a fazer, agradeceu aos cêus por ser Snape a ajuda-la (ter o sempre prevenido mestre de poções por perto quando temos a tendencia paraconseguir pormo-nos em chamas com um simples incendio lançado ao inimigo é sem dúvida algo capaz de mudar as nossas prespectivas em relação ao tão entusiasticamente odiado e temido professor). E parecia que todos os esforços que fisera tinham sido em vão a sua magia ainda fugia ao seu controlo em situações criticas, mas por muito que tenta-se consternar-se ao aperceber-se desse facto de momento a loura só consegui-a sentir-se satisfeita com isso. O que era de todo compreencivel constatando os anteriores acontecimentos. Decidada a acabar o que começou (apesar de se preguntaronde estava com a cabeça quando se lançara em tão incensata empreitada) Serena tenta levantar-se apoiando-se á parede que se encontrava atras de si.

"Merlim, mesmo com a protecção da minha magia, a força do feitiço projetou-me para este lado da divisão. São no minimo dez metros."

Estes eram os pensamentos na mente da garota ao por-se de pé. Grande erro a sua canela ,que se encontrava fragilizada pelo forte impacto de Serena contra a parede que agora lhe servia de apoi-o, acabara por se quebrar com esforço de aguentar o peso da Gryfinória.

-HAAAAAAAAAAA!

A dor forte vei-o apanhar Serena desprevenida, a surpresa fez-la largar a parede tendo como consequencia cair desamparada. Engolindo os gritos devido á agonia que a fractura lhe provocara, a garota tenta uma acção não tão exigente limitando-se desta vez a sentar-se de encontro á parede. Controlando uma nova onda de dor a jovem de olhos verdes respira fundo esperando pelo fim desta, sentindo-se melhor Serena procura desesperadamente na sua sacola. Encontrando por fim o pequeno estojo Serena agradece mentalmente a Snape por este lhe ter tão firmemente impresso a importancia de se estar sempre preparado seja para que sircunstancia for (se bem que a filha de Dumbledore tinha a certesa de que quando o professor lhe tinha isigido essa capacidade este nunca devia ter pensado que ela nessecitaria desse conselho quando lhe fosse invadir os seus aposentos). Abrindo finalmente o pequeno estojo Serena começa por retirar duas poções analgesicas e um pequeno frasco com skell-grow. Por muito que a garota necessita-se de recorrer aquela poção a adolescente tinha a certeza de que nunca se acostumaria ao seu horrivel sabor o que a levava a perguntar-se se os seus amigos não tinham razão quando afirmavam que todas as poções de Snape sabiam horrivelmente apenas porque este assim o desejava (apesar deste não ter sido o inventor da poção em questão a verdade era que seu pai lhe havia confiado que a actual formula fora um melhoramento conseguido por Snape , esse facto não era do conhecimento geral porque o professor preferira o anónimato ficando-se por receber uma parte das receitas do seu uso).

"Nota mental, tentar melhorar o sabor desta coisa."

Engolindo a primeira das poções análgesicas a Gryfinória passa ao que interessa. Com um rapido manejo de varinha Serena recoloca o osso corretamente e usando um feitiço de imobilidade localisado previne que este saia do local correto antes que o Skell-grow faça o seu cara feia esta prende a respiração e engole a detestada poção de um só trago.

"Horrivel, como sempre."

Serena finalisa os cuidados tomando por fim a última das poções análgesicas guardando depois o estojo novamente em sua sacola. Começando a sentir os efeitos do Skell-grow a garota tenta, cuidadosamente desta vez, voltar a erguer-se. O feitiço de imubilidade parecia estar a aguentar-se, mais algumas horas e o osso estaria como novo. Querendo saber as horas Serena lança tempus novamente, 22h 55m para sua srpresa o encantamento mostra-lhe que não era tão tarde como havia imaginado. Deixando de empatar a adolescente volta a sua atenção para a porta que começara toda esta aventura:

"Vamos lá."

De coração acelarado a jovem entra no que parece ser um pequeno escritório ; provavelmente onde o professor corrigia os trabalhos dos alunos, suposição que Serena confirma ao se aproximar da pequena escrivaninha que ocupava parte do lado direito da divisão onde se podia ver várias colunas de papeis impecavelmente enpilhados e já devidamente corrigidos.

Falha total em comprir com os objectivos, sujiro-lhe senhor Moren que se dedique há plantação de batatas tenho a certesa que é algo que nem a sua diminuta inteligencia será capaz de errar.

" Au, pegou pesado."

Era verdade que o mestre de poções era tudo menos contido nos comentários que fazia em relação ao desempenho dos seus alunos mas tambem não era menos verdade que por tras de todos os acidos comentários feitos tanto a si como aos seus colegas Serena percebera as leves indicações mostrando o caminho certo que o austero feiticeiro deixava para que os seus alunos as descobrissem, o que na maioria das vezes não acontecia. Deixando de lado pensamentos que de nada a ajudavam naquela altura Serena dirige-se á porta, que pensava, ligar o pequeno escritório com a sala de a porta que acabara de abrir encontrava-se na parte traseira duma grande poltrona que ocupava o lugar de destaque em frente á altiva e grandiosa lareira que crepitava com um fogo convidativo. O porquê desse alivio sobre esse aspecto? Fácil, Serena podia ficar descansada sobre a segurança do seu professor, porque este estava agora directamente á sua frente confortavelmente sentado na mencionada poltrona no que parecia um estado de profunda reflexão.

"Droga."

A ansiedade da garota devia-se ao facto de só agora ela descobrir que o maior perigo que ela enfrentaria ao forçar a entrada nos aposentos de Snape não era de todo as barreiras que este lançara para segurança, mas sim a possiblidade de não sobreviver se este a encontra-se lá.

"Merda."

E agora, deveria retroceder? E se ele a descobri-se?

Pedindo a todas as divindades para não ser descoberta Serena tenta fechar a porta suavemente. Quando restava apenas uma pequena fresta esta não pode deixar de ouvir o voz torturada de Snape perguntar angústiado:

-Porquê Lily, poquê aquela garota me faz lembrar tanto você!

…..

Serena, felizmente, conseguira se esquivar a ser torturada impiedosamente até á morte (leia-se, ser apanhada por Snape nos seus aposentos) mas a frase que ouvira dos lábios do seu professor fora o bastante para lhe dar que pensar. Era obvio que este estava a falar para si próprio e que este se encontrava sozinho nos seus aposentos,por muito que tenta-se Serena não conseguia deixar de pensar no assunto; quem era a garota que lhe lembrava a tal Lily e quem era Lily afinal, não era ninguem da escola tinha a certesa. E que tipo de relação o surumbático homem tivera com ela. Além disso..o jeito como falara…era como se a tal Lily tive-se mor.. .. …

-Ó.

-Serena? Está tudo bem?

A voz preocupada de Harry veio trazer a jovem de volta ao presente.

-Har..Harry!

-Serena, passa-se alguma coisa?

Este não era de todo o momento para se por com conjecturas, além disso..não poderia ser..pois não? A mãe de Harry? Seria possivel que ambos se conhecessem?

-Serena!

-Ó..Harry desculpa mas estão a chegar os OWL e..

Serena vê-se impedida de continuar a sua explicação quando, subitamente, Harry lhe tira o folêgo com um beijo para ninguem botar defeito.

-Por favor Serena, mais converça sobre as provas não, a Hermione já fala o suficiente por ambas.

-Harry! Exclama Hermione indignada.

Quanto a Serena, incapaz de conter o seu constrangimento, a namorada do salvador do mundo mágico, limita-se a corar de tal maneira que a sua tez poderia rivalisar com a cor da bandeira Gryfinória.

-Fica sabendo Sr. Potter que Serena tem toda a razão em estar preocupada com os exames os OWL 's são muito importantes para o nosso futuro. Repreende Hermione.

-Rony porque não…

-segues o exemplo…

-de Harry e pregas umas…

-lições de francês…

=á Hermione?

=Ela não pode falar se tiver a boca ocupada!

-VOCÊS OS DOIS! Esaspera-se Mione.

Ao passo que Ron segue o anterior exemplo de Serena e cora que nem um tomate, provocando um ataque de riso em toda a mesa Gryfinória. Enquanto isso na mesa Sonserina:

-Aquele imbecil e o seu grupinho não perdem pela demora.

Draco não conseguia manter a fachada de indiferença perant os acontecimentos que se desenrolavam mesmo á sua frente o cara de cu do Potter usava de tudo para se esfregar em Serena desde que ambos haviam começado o namoro, Serena deveria ser sua não daquele nabo que era tão idiota que nessecitava de uma sangue de lama para o ajudar com as suas lições. O herdeiro Malfoy sente-se como se Potter o tive-se socado quando o Gryfinório beija Serena como se não ouve-se amanhã.

*CRASH*

-Mas que merda, Zabini quantas vezes te é preciso repetir para tomares cuidado quando praticas magia sem varinha.

Como se não bastasse o que acabara de testemunhar, o que o deixara fora de si, agora só lhe faltava Zabini e a sua total incapacidade em realisar magia sem varinha ou palavras sem provocar nenhum estrago, veja-se o caso que acabara de acontecer quando a taço em vinha praticando explodira sem qualquer aviso o que tornara Draco e metade da mesa verde e prata no alvo dos destroços do objecto obliterado.

-Peço desculpa . Responde-lhe o outro garoto num ton desinteressado.

-Se não tens habilidade para qualquer magia assima das usados pelos do primeiro ano simplesmente não o faças, IDIOTA!

Lançando um último olhar de despreso a Zabini o louro volta a focar a sua atenção na mesa Gryfinória.

"Chegou finalmente o dia de usar a poção, não perdes pela demora cabeça de cicartiz."

Toda a irritabilidade de Draco não passara despercebida a Parkinson, com o tempo a fixação deste pela nova aquisição da equipa Gryfinória só demonstrara ter aumentado o que servira para a deixar cada vez mais inquieta. Nunca passaria pela cabeça de Parkinson sequer o pensamento de que Daimond podesse ser tapadinha em relação ao que se passava á sua volta, a garota de olhos verdes sabia bem como ler nas entre-linhas mas a preferencia desta em não tomar ações extremas poderia vir-lhe a custar mais do que poderia pelo que Parkinson conhecia do Sonsserino, com o qual se havia desejado comprometer-se, esta achasse que ele preferiria seduzir a loira Gryfinória a tamor medidas mais desesperadas ela nãoestava disposta a arriscar estar enganada. Nada lhe garantia que Draco, levado pela sua obsseção, não fosse tomar medidas mais drásticas para ter finalmente o que desejava ardentemente. Afinal, não era ele um filhinho de papai acostumado a levar sempre a sua avante? O olhar de impaciencia que Draco lançava nesse mesmo momento á mesa Gryfinória acabou-lhe com qualquer dúvida que restasse, o que quer que fosse que Draco estivera planejando estas últimas semanas seria nessa noite que ele o iria por em prática.

"É agora."


	21. 21 Má decisão

Musa –Então, ouvi dizer que a J.K Rowling te levantou o castigo e que podes voltar a conviver com os seus personagens , é verdade?

-Bem, de certo modo é.

Musa –Como assim 'de certo modo', ou é verdade ou não é.

-É verdade que hoje tenho aqui comigo outra das suas personagens, mas ela disse-me que era sobre um castigo ou qualquer coisa do genero.

Musa –Um castigo? Mas afinal quem é essa personagem?

(A autora retira o pano que se encontrava sobre o que Musa penssara ser um velho movel revelando nada mais nada menos do que Belatrix Lestrange amordaçada e totalmente amarrada á cadeira onde se encontrava.)

Musa – oO Mas que diabo penças que estas a fazer, não podes simplesmente amarrar e amordaçar assim uma pessoa!

-Mas…

Musa –Mesmo que sejo apenas uma personagem de ficção. - -*

(Musa tira a mordaça a Belatrix.)

-Não, não espera, é melhor não…

Belatrix –Suas muggles nojentas esperem até eu…

Musa OO - -* =( XP

(Musa voltando a enfiar-lhe a mordaça.)

Musa –Tens razão, é melhor ficar como está, mas mesmo assim é melhor mandares-la de volta

-MAS…

(Enquanto Musa e autora descutiam a pequena gatinha da autora entra na sala e decide ir enroscar-se em Belatrix, esta não suportando a gata consegue finalmente retirar a mordaça de lugar.)

Belatrix –SAI DAQUI BICHO PULGUENTO!

Diamond – MEEEWWWWWW?

(A barafunda chama a atenção de autora e Musa deixando ambas estupfactas com o cenario que aparece a sua frente, uma Belatrix completamente esturricada com a pequena gatinha que lambia a sua patinha inocentemente.)

-Tens razão, acho que vou já tratar de a mandar de volta.

Musa –Já esquecestes essa parvoice sobre a castigar?

-Não, simplesmente acho que ela já teve o bastante. ^^

-Fala

""Pensamento

=Duas pessoas ou mais falando em simultaneo

''Expreções

C.p. 21 Má decisão

Ao conmtrario do que lhe era habitual, Serena dirigia-se sozinha para a sua primeira aula do dia naquela manhã de terça-feira, aritemancia. Apesar de esta ser uma das suas disciplinas favoritas Serena não podia estar de pior humor, mas não devido á aula que teria de seguida, a sua má disposição devia-se á mesma razão de se encontrar sozinha. O trio dourado fora chamado ao gabinete de Umbridge logo após o pequeno-almoço e de uma coisa a loira estava certa, eles não haviam sido chamados para trocarem galanteios. Serena tentara ir junto com os tres mas o olhar que Harry lhe lançara fora mais do que suficiente para lhe mostrar que, desta vez, o seu namorado não a deixaria levar a sua avante. Apesar de não poder estar agora com os seus amigos o facto de Umbridge demonstrar que não lhe consedia grande importancia era algo que lhe dava um certo alento, seria muito mais facil para Serena ajudar os seus amigos se não lhe fosse dada demasiada importancia, permanecer nas sombras seria algo que deveria manter pelo maximo tempo possivel.

-Serena.

-Malfoy?

"Otimo, só me faltava essa agora, o princepe Slyterin dando em ci ma de mim novamente."

A garota segue o seu caminho mas ao tentar transpor o obstáculo que Draco representava este limitou-se a mover-se de maneira a impedir-lhe novamente o seu caminho.

-Serena, por favor, eu só preciso que me ouças por um momento.

-E se eu não quiser Malfoy, vais-me obrigar?

Já estava mais do que na hora do garoto entender que ela não estava imteressada, por que é que ele não percebia que a Gryfinória nunca olharia para ele desse modo.

-Por favor Serena, é algo importante.

Draco Malfoy pedindo por favor a alguem, isso sem dúvida apanhou a garota de surpresa.

-Sobre o quê esatamente?

-O que vês naquele idiota do Potter?

Qualquer intenção que a Gryfinória tivesse em ouvir o que o Sonsserino tinha para dizer foi completamente erradicada pelas suas últimas palavras.

"Quem é que ele pensa que é?"

O garoto percebeu o seu erro quando a irritação da garota que tinha á sua frente se tornou mais do que ividente.

-Serena esp…

-Acho que não temos mais nada a falar, adeus Malfoy.

Antes que Draco podesse dizer mais alguma coisa a garota transpõe-o começandpo novamente a seguir o seu caminho. Saindo finalmente do turpor em que as palavras geladas que Serena acabara de lhe dirigir o haviam colucado o garoto segue rapidamente em seu encalço.

-Serena espera.

A loira segue o seu caminho sem lhe prestar a minima atenção ao que ele responde agarrando-lhe o braço tentando fazela parar. Serena para mas sem se voltar diz-lhe ,ainda de costas:

-Larga-me Malfoy , eu já te disse que não tenho nada mais a falar contigo.

Vendo o seu erro Malfoy apressa-se a largar-lhe o braço.

-Eu peço desculpa, eu queria apenas falar-te sobre Parkinson.

A frase de Malfoy realmente surpreendeu a garota, o suficiente para a fazer voltar-se e encara-lo navamente.

-Como assim, o que queres falar sobre Parkinson?

O interesse que Serena demonstrou quando ele mencionou sobre o que se tratava a converça que ele queria ter com ela veio-lhe confirmar a certesa que ele tinha sobre a Gryfinória querer ajudar a Sonsserina.

"Perfeito."

-Queres que paremos de a atormentar não queres.

Ok, agora ele estava a deixa-la confusa.

-Estas a tentar dizer-me que vais parar de incitar os Sonsserinos contra ela?

-Talvez.

-O que queres dizer com 'talvez'?

-Tudo depende da nossa converça.

-Muito bem, diz o que tens a dizer.

-Não agora, depois do jantar na cabana dos gritos.

Dizendo isto o garoto dá meia volta e segue na direção contrária.

Apesar de indignada por o garoto simplesmente supor que ela apareceria Serena sabia que ele tinha razão, por muito que Pansy não o demonstrasse ela havia sofrido com o tratamente que lhe vinha cido dado pela sua própria casa e Serena faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcançe para ajudar a Sonsserina.

"Raíus."

Serena interrompe a sua linha de pensamento ao lenbrar-se de algo importante.

"A aula!"

…..

-Tens a certesa?

-Tenho sim, será esta noite.

-Não a percas de vista entendido, se o fiseres haveram consequencias.

-Sim Senhor.

…

Harry e Ron dirigiam-se á aula de aritmancia para pegarem Serena e Hermione quando Malfoy e os seus dois capangas se entrepoem em seu caminho.

-Então Potter, sem a namorada, não me digas que ela finalmente se deixou de ter pena de ti e te mandou cair fora.

-Malfoy.

Ó como Harry adoraria limpar o chão com o Sonsserino, mas ele sabia que se atua-se sobre os seus desejos o louro não deixaria o assunto acabar assim e Umbridge só estava á espera de um pretexto para o expulçar defenitivamente, não só da escola como tambem do Mundo Mágico e isso era algo que ele não estava disposto a arriscar apenas para dar uma tareia naquele garoto mimado. Se houvera algo que o Garoto de Ouro aprendera com a sua namorada essa fora a ser prodente com as suas atitudes, além disso Harry sabia que por tras dos insultos que o puro-sangue lhe dirigira escondia-se o ciúme que Draco sentia por Serena perferir o Gryfinório. Harry quase sentia pena de Malfoy, a única coisa que o garoto conseguiria com essa atitude era afastar Serena. Sendo assim Harry limitou-se a pagar-lhe na mesma moeda.

-Não deverias sentir ciúme de um meio-sangue Malfoy.

Diz o Gryfinório com um sorriso cinico nos lábios.

-Isso é algo abaixo de ti.

A cara de ódio que o Sonsserino lançava a Harry dizia-lhe que havia acertado em cheio

"Que tal um pouco do teu próprio veneno."

Dizendo isto Harry retoma o seu caminho deixando para tras um Sonsserino a espumar de raiva enquanto os outros dois o olhavam como se fosse a primeira vez que o vissem, Ron seguira o amigo com uma expreção entre o admirada e o divertida no rosto.

"Sem dúvida, Serena fez Harry mudar para melhor."

Ron não podia deixar de se sentir feliz pelo amigo, finalmente Harry começava a acreditar em si próprio apesar dos esforços que, Ron sabia, Harry fazia para não ligar aos insultos que os seus familiares lhe lançavam toda a vez que voltava para casa seria simplesmente impossivel para qualquer um ser totalmente indiferente a algo que acontecia desde que o garoto se podia lembrar. Por muito que Harry o negasse até a si mesmo ele começara a acreditar que não passava de um muido que ninguem, alguma vez, quereria amar. Tudo isso melhorara quando descobrira que era um feiticeiro e ainda mais quando fizera amisade consigo e com Mione, mas Ron soubera que a sua recem encontrada confiança em si próprio estava longe de estar cimentada e os acontecimentos do ano passado deitaram qualquer confiança que Harry tivesse ganho pelo cano abaixo. Mas agora não só ele demo nstrava ter a sua confiança de volta como parecia que nada nem ninguem o poderiam jamais fazer recuar. Agora sim, Ron conseguia ver no seu amigo o lider que os levaria á vitoria nesta guerra que parecia cada vez mais próxima. Mas a transformação do amigo tambem o veio encher de remorços, era verdade que Ron considerava Harry como um irmão mas nem sempre fora assim, a sua consciencia nunca o deixaria esquecer que apenas se aprossimara de Harry por ele ser o garoto-que-sobreviveu e quando temera que Harry podesse trocar a sua falça amisade pela verdadeira que Hermione lhe oferecera este tentara virar Harry contra ela. Com o tempo e a amisade que ambos lhe mostraram Ron percebeu a sorte que tinha mas tambem o quão horrivel havia sido a sua razão para formar amisade com ambos. O jovem Weaslley faria tudo o que podesse para ajudar Harry na sua missão, era o minimo que poderia fazer para agradecer ao seu amigo mas Mione. Como poderia sequer pensar em namorar com ela, como poderia querer tanto dela se a havia magoado tanto, se a havia despresado. Os seus amigos achavam que não lhe revelava os seus sentimentos por pensar que ela não o quereria por não ser inteligente como ela, tolice, ele sabia que nada disso importaria para ela. Ele simplesmente n-ao se declarava porque sabia no fundo do seu coração que ela estava destidada para alguem melhor.

…..

Terminando o feitiço de invisiblidade, Serena aproxima-se do lugar onde Harry lhe havia confiado encontrar-se a entrada para a passagem que a deveria levar a cabana dos gritos. A estreita e escura passagem parecia-lhe tudo menos convidativa na pouca luz que a quase lua nova lhe fornecia. Apesar do mau pressentimento que Serena sentia, ela segue em frente entrando na passagem

"Demasiado tarde para voltar a tras."

…

Pansy estava á beira de um ataque de nervos como era possivel, como poderia a outra garota ter simplesmente sumido. A Sonsserina apenas a perdera de vista um momento e ela simplesmente tinha sumido. Parkinson fizera como lhe fora ordenado e não perdera a Gryfinória de vista tudo correra bem até Serena ter desaparecido completamente da mesa que ocupara, durante a última hora, na biblioteca. A Sonserina apenas desviara a sua atenção quando Madame Pince lhe informou que tinha que se retirar para a sua Sala Comum pois já estava na hora de fechar a biblioteca. Quando ela se voltara novamente para a mesa que Serena vinha ocupando, esperando ve-la guardando as suas coisas, Pansy deparara-se com uma mesa completamente vazia e a Gryfinória parecia ter simplesmente sumido.

-Madame Pince?

-Sim Menina Parkinson?

-Por acaso não viu á quanto tempo Daimond saiu.

-A Menina Daimond da equipa Gryfinória?

-Sim.

-Menina Parkinson a Menina Daimond já saiu quase logo apos ter chegado, já faz quase uma hora!

-Uma hora, obrigado Madame Pince.

Parkinson apressou-se a guardar as suas coisas e sair da biblioteca, Daimond devia ter usado um feitiço de ilusão para se livrar dela era a única explicação. Mas onde teria a garota aprendido um feitiço de ilusão esse tipo de feitiços só eram começados a ser ensinados a partir do final do sexto ano. Olhando o imenso e praticamente deserto corredor a Sonserina começa a sentir os primeiros sinais de desanimo, por essa altura Serena poderia estar em qualquer lugar.

…

Entrando pela passagem que levava á Sala Comum Gryfinória Hermione segue em direção á mesa ocupada pelos seus dois amigos que se encontravam embrenhados em mais uma partida de xadrez de feiticeiros.

-Vitoria. Exclama o garoto ruivo que tanto a fazia perder a paciencia ultimamente.

-Será que conseguirei vencer alguma vez? Pergunta Harry desalentado.

-Claro que sim, só tens de começar a jogar com outra pessoa.

-Ha ha ha, muito engraçado.

-Só estou a constatar um facto.

-Ei, garotos tudo bem?

-Mione, podes sentar-te aqui.

Afirma Ron chegando-se para o lado para arranjar lugar para Hermione se poder sentar no pequeno sofá.

-Mione vai uma partida?

-Não estou afim Ron.

-Vá lá Mione ou tens medo de voltares a perder.

-Eu não te venci ainda mas vou acabar por vencer.

-Só uma vez Mione, pelo menos se ele te vencer eu tenho uma desculpa para tambem não conseguir.

-Obrigadinho Harry.

Qualquer alegria é varrida da face de Harry quando este nota a entrada tempestuosa dos gemeos na Sala Comum. Notando a expreção do amigo Hermione pergunta:

-Harry, o que se passa?

Seguindo a linha de visão do amigo Ron olha para tras de si, vendo os seus dois irmãos correndo apressados na sua direção este assume o pior. Por esta altura Hermione tambem notara para onde Harry estava olhando e vira-se mesmo ao mesmo tempo que os gemeos chegam pero do trio.

-Passa-se algo com o pai? Pergunta Ron assustado.

Os gemeos são apenas capazes de abanar a cabeça enquanto tentam recoperar o folego.

-Harry..

-O que tem Harry? É algo sobre Voldemort? Pergunta Hermione

-Nã..não.

-É…é Serena.

Isso forasuficiente para fazer o garoto deixar o lugar que ocupava.

-Que se passa com Serena.

=Ela está em perigo.

N.A. Espero que tenham gostado.


	22. Mistérios desvendase antigos,

Harry Potter e Co. Pertencem exclusivamente a J., portanto nada de processar.

-Converça

""Pençamento

«»Relembrar

''Expressão

=Duas ou mais pessoas falando em simultaneo

22 Misterios; desvendando antigos, encontrando novos.

Serena já se começava a perguntar se não se teria enganado na passagem quando encontra, por fim o final do longo túnel. A abertura que, supoatamente, seria a saída ocupava apenas parcialmente a parte inferior do final da passagem. Serena seria obrigada a deitar-se no chão e rastejar o resto do caminho, seriam as suas roupas a sofrer as consequencias, mas isso era algo que um bom scourfigy(1) resolveria sem qualquer problema. Deitando mão á obra a garota acaba o resto trajecto, apoiando-se em ambas as mãos para se levantar, Serena vê-se surpreendida por uma dor subita nas palmas das mãos. Sem conseguir perceber o que se passara na penumbra da escura divisão onde se encontrava a jovem Gryfinória retira a sua varinha das suas vestes e lança um rápido lumos(2). A principio a intrigada garota não descobre nada de estranho ao analizar as suas mãos mas quando ela se dispunha a classificar o acontecido como algo imaginado ela apercebe-se de um leve brilho nas palmas das suas mãos.

"Estranho."

Resolvendo verificar tambem a passagem Serena dirige o foco da varinha para a abertura de onde acabara de sair. Notando o brilho no chão da passagem a Gryfinória decidida a desvendar o mistério apanha um pouco de sedimentos do chão.

"Seja o que for é demasiado pequeno para serem pedras, é praticamente do tamanho de particulas. A única coisa que isto me faz lembrar é ...poderá ser? Pó de vidro. Mas como é que o pó de vidro veio parar aqui? Não esiste nenhuma janela nesta divisão."

-Alguma coisa interessante aí em baixo?

Apanhada de surpresa Serena levanta-se de repente não vendo a saliencia que se encontrava acima da sua cabeça. Resultando numa valente dor de cabeça.

-Au!

-Tudo bem?

-Malfoy quase me provocas um ataque cardiaco.

A agitãção do pequeno grupo de amigos causada pela terrivel noticia trazida pelos gêmeos não passara indiferente aos Gryfinórios que ainda permaneciam na sala comum. Quando os cinco amigos se deram conta estes já estavam a ser envolvidos num aglumeradode rostos, cada espressando a sua vontande em ajudar. Antes que toda esta agitação podesse alertar algum adulto, Hermione decide por alguma ordem naquele caos.

-Quietos vocês todos, antes de fazermos o que quer que seja temos que saber o que realmente se passa. Fred George porque acham que serena está em perigo?

-Foi-nos dito.

-Quem?

-Bem, é um pouco complicado.

-Então descomplica!

-Uma Sonserina.

-George temos que ter a certeza da veracidade dessa informação, como sabes que tudo não passa de um plano de Umbridge para expulsar Harry ou pior.

-Eu sei Hermione mas..estás disposta a arriscar?

Serena só podia olhar desconcertada enquanto o principe Sonsserino se ria ás gargalhadas da sua, mais do que aparente, contusão.

-Qual é a graça Malfoy?

O Sonserino responde-lhe entre gargalhadas:

-Para uma Gryfinória és mesmo uma gatinha assustada.

-Ó seu..

-Tem calma, não precisas de te tornar numa leoua por minha causa.

-Já chega, se vim aqui só para me gozares eu...

-Toma.

Serena é apanhada desprevenida quando Draco lhe estende um lenço que retirou das suas vestes.

-P'ra quê?

-Para estacares o sangramento.

Testando tentativamente a sua testa Serena confirma o que suspeitava, o seu ferimento não passava de uma dolorosa contusão. Nenhuma laceração.

-Não me feri tanto assim Malfoy, foi só uma pequena contusão.

-Não é para o ferimento na cabeça é para as tuas mãos.

Voltando, agora, a sua atenção para as suas mãos Serena apercebe-se de pequenas lacerações.

"O pó de vidro."

-Então Serena, não vais aceitar o lenço? Este é dos que não tem nenhum feitiço negro, prometo.

Notando o sorriso maroto na face do outro garoto Serena dá por si sorrindo-lhe de volta.

-Obrigado Malfoy.

Sem saber como os cinco amigos tinham conseguido chegar ás masmorras sem serem interceptados por qualquer ser, fosse ele humano, espectro ou qualquer outro tipo. Passando a primeira intersecção, o trio segue Fred e George em direcção a um pequeno nicho que lhes havia passado despercebido até então. Esperando encontrar, no minimo, uma garota da sua idade os trêz amigos vêem-se surpreendidos ao depararem-se com uma garotinha do primeiro ano.

Parkinsom decidira dar-se por vencida, ela já revistara todo o castelo, fora-lhe impossivel descubrir qualquer indicação sobre o local onde Serena poderia estar. O melhor agora seria revelar que falhara na sua missão e arcar com as consequencias, por muito dolorosas que elas fossem.

O silêncio que até então se fizera sentir no corredor foi rápidamente quebrado pelas sonóras gargalhadas de Ron.

-Ron, cala-te , queres que sejamos todos descobertos?

-Ora Mione por favor. Fred, George boa; vocês os dois quase que me pegaram.

-Ron de que estás a falar?

-Harry não me digas que não percebestes?

-Não percebi o quê exactamente?

-Sim Ron, de que é que tu estas a falar? Pergunta Mione ademirada com o entusiasmo do amigo numa situação como aquela.

-Harry, Mione, não me digam que vocês ainda acreditam nesta história toda.

-O que queres dizer Ron?

-Ora é obvio que toda esta história não passa de mais uma das muitas partidas dos gêmeos.

Ouvindo que o seu próprio irmão achava que eles seriam capazes de brincar com um assunto tão sério leva os, sempre animados, gêmeos a perguntarem-lhe ofendidos:

=Achas realmente que seriamos capazes de uma coisa horrivel como essa?

Notando as expreções magoadas e ofendidas dos seus irmãos e as não menos surpreendidas de Harry e Mione, Ron apercebe-se do seu mais do que improdente erro. Onde estava ele com a cabeça para pençar tal coisa dos seus próprios irmãos. Por muito que eles gostassem de pregar partidas e por vezes elas chegarem mesmo a ser de mau gosto (pelo menos para quem as sofre) eles nunca fariam nada tão despresivel como o que ele achara terem feito. Como sempre ele acabara metendo a pata na poça.

Qanto aos gêmeos, tentando esquecerer o acto horrivel de que o seu irmão acabara de os acusar, pensaram que o melhor seria se conversassem coma garotica de uma vez. Eles tinham que encontrar Serena e depressa.

Serena não conseguia esconder a sua surpresa perante a simplicidade do pedido que Malfoy fizera para deixar, tanto ele como os outros Sonserinos, Parkinson em paz. Um simples pedido de desculpas? E a garota nem precisava de o fazer em publico! A Gryfindória perguntava-se se a fama de crueldade que o louro vinha ganhando durante os anos que vinha passando em Hogwarts não seria desmerecida.

-Então Serena, penso que até estou a ser bastante clemente.

-Acho que sim, mas sabes bem que o resultado de tudo isto não depende de mim. Primeiro tenho que falar com Parkinson.

-Como queiras.

Hermione, achando que já estava mais do que na hora de passarem ao que interessa interpela a garotinha:

-Podes dizer-nos o que sabes, por favor?

-Só se todos vocês fizerem uma jura de feiticeiro em como não dirâo a ninguem que fui eu que vos contei.

-Deves estar a gozar miúda, se pensas que nós...

-Cala-te Ron, já falastes mais do que o suficiente. Eu alinho. E dizendo isto Hermione empunha a varinha na posição necessária para fazer o juramento.

-É claro que alinho, Serena não faria menos por qualquer um de nós. Acabando de falar, Harry posiciona tambem a sua varinha.

=Nós estamos com vocês. Os gêmeos seguem o exemplo dos seus dois amigos.

-Como queiram mas depois não digam que eu não vos avisei. E embora com relutancia Ron posiciona-se tambem.

-Eu, Hermione Jean Granger...

-Eu, Harry James Potter...

-Eu, Geoge Weaslley…

-Eu, Fred Weaslley…

-Eu, Ronnald Weaslley…

=prometo que ninguem mais, além dos presentes, ficará sabendo quem nos deu as informações que nos levarão a encontrar Serena.

Após o feixe de luz que havia surgido, ligando as seis varinhas, se ter desmaterialisado. Apequena Sonserina proferiu por sua vez:

-Eu, Cesária Alexandra Otávius prometo fornecer todas as pistas de que disponho para ajuda-los a encontrar a vossa companheira. Desaparecendo tambem o último feixe de luz a pequena garota prossegue:

-Hoje de manhã eu estava num pequeno nicho num dos corredores do terceiro andar quando me apercebi de, pelo que me parecia, um garoto e uma garota conversando. Intrigada dei uma tentativa espreitadela para o corredor. Foi então que vi ser Daimond que falava com Malfoy. Pereceu que que Malfoy dissera algo que ela não gostsra pois esta fizera menção de se ir embora mas ele intercedera-a antes que ela tivesse ido muito longe. Seja o que for que ele lhe disse de seguida, isso foi o suficiente para a deixar pasmada enquanto ele, por fim se foi embora. Tudo isto me passou da memória até que á pouco, pouco depois de eu voltar para a sala comum após o jantar, eu escutei Malfoy com os seus dois capangas. Crable e Goyle estavam a gabar-se de que Malfoy iria finalmente conseguir meter-se nas calças de Daimond.

Todos se acharam surpreendidos quando o Gryfinório de olhos verdes soltou um sonóro rugido:

-EU VOU MATAR AQUELE PULHA!

Enquanto os três garotos seguravam o p'ra lá de posseço campeão do campeonato tri-feiticeiro Hermione tenta faze-lo ver a razão:

-Harry acalma-te , de nada vale corrermos desvairados por todo o castelo. Otávius, é melhor voltares para as salas Sonserinas antes que possam dar pela tua falta.

Anuindo a Sonserina dá meia volta e desaparesse nas sombras. De seguida Hermione busca o dubrão encantado e transfere as indicações necessárias os membros do E.D., ela só esperava que eles fossem suficientes para impedirem os planos de Malfoy antes que fosse tarde demais.

-Como vês Serena, eu não sou um cara assim tão mau.

-Talvês tenhas razão.

-Então, que tal uma chavena de chocolate quente?

-Que pensas conseguir comtudo isto?

-Serena só quero conversar mais um pouco, podemos voltar para a escola e tomar um pouco de chocolate na cozinha, estou certo de que os elfos ficarão bastante contentes com a visita.

De certo modo o garoto tinha razão, depois de ele ter dado o braço a torcer quanto a Parkinson o minimo que ela poderia fazer era tomar uma chavena de chocolate com ele. E além disso seria em Hogwarts, na cozinha onde estariam dezenas de elfos juntamente com eles. Ela não correria qualquer perigo. Anuindo a garota concorda:

-Tudo bem.

Grande parte dos membros haviam acorrido á Sala das Nessecidades quando se aperceberam da urgente missiva enviada atraves dos dubrões. Após se terem serteficado que todos estavam presentes Hermione apressara-se a confiar-lhes a natureza da situação em que se encontravam, era imperativo que descubrissem Serena, fosse de que forma fosse. Depois do que a todos parecera um tempo interminavel, um Corvinal do quinto ano voltou a juntar-se ao trio com informações importantes. Dirigindo-se aos três ele conta:

-Um corvinal do segundo ano viu Malfoy dirigibdo-se com uma garota para a Torre de Astronomia quando voltava para a Torre Corvinal vindo da Biblioteca. Estava demasiado escuro para o garoto ver bem quem era a garota mas pelo que vós dissesteis só pode ser Serena. E Potter, ao garoto pareceu-lhe que a garota já tinha bebido demais da conta.

Hermione, vendo a repentina palidez do amigo decide to mar as rédeas:

-Obrigado Manley, agradesse por nós aos outros e diz-lhes que é melhor irvos deitar.

-Não seria melhor nós ajudarmo-vos?

-Obrigado mas é melhor se vocês não se envolverem mais. Nós tratamos do resto.

-Muito bem.

E dizendo isto o outro garoto retira-se para avisar os companheiros.

-E agora? Pergunta Ron.

-Para a Torre de Astronomia? Pergunta Hemione a Harry.

-Para a Torre de Astronomia. Responde-lhe o amigo.

Correndo como se as suas vidas dependessem disso, os três amigos transpoêem o limiar da porta da Torre de Astronomia para se depararem com uma visão que os deixa estarrecidos. E como se isso não bastasse eles vêem-se, de repente, surpreendidos pela súbita aparição de Snape com Parkinson aparecendo tambem de seguida. O silêncio de morte que oprimia o aposento é finalmente quebrado quando a garota que se encontrava na alcofa, que estava quase em coma alcoólico, aponta o dedo para o Professor dizendo com voz empastada.

-Eu sabia que era um pervertido.

N.A. Vão ter que esperar para saber o que realmente se está a passar.


End file.
